Alone and In the Dark
by natafrata
Summary: He had not seen her for three years. Here she was, tears streaming down her face and heartbroken. He loved her. She never thought she would go back. Yet there she was, in his flat, with snot and salty tears making paths down her face. And for the first time in her life, she had no idea what to do. Yay! I reached 2.5K for this story! Please review. (:
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I only own myself. How sad is that?**

Ginny apparated right outside her flat. She collapsed under exhaustion. How could she do this every day? The ginger witch slumped down and rested her head gently on the door. An uncontrollable sob wracked through her body and she quickly entered the apartment before any of the neighbors came out. She flopped down onto one of the dining room chairs and shoved off some paperwork. She took her head in her hands and let out another sob. Her shoulders wracked and the ginger witch let out another wail. All of the sudden, she heard rushing water. Snivelling, she brushed her hair back into a ponytail. She wiped her nose and her eyes on her sleeve and gulped.

Neville entered the dimly lit room slowly. He reached down and hugged her. She cried into his shirt.

"What happened this time?" Neville asked gently, rubbing her back.

"Practice was good, but tiring." Ginny sobbed, not really listening to him. Neville lifted her head in his hands and wiped away her tears. After she took a few shuddering breaths, she sighed.

"I guess it just has been a long day. And it's just so hard. I don't know anymore. What's the point?"

"Hey. I am here for you." Neville leaned in slowly and pressed his lips against hers. They tasted like coffee and they were warm. She squirmed uncomfortably and broke away.

"Neville. We have talked about this. I am not ready for you yet." Ginny turned her head away and pushed him away.

"Ginny! I am here for you every day! You never offer your thanks, but turn me away every time. You say that every time! You will never be ready for me. You keep on pushing everyone who loves you away. First Harry and now me." At Harry's name the ginger witch let out a devastated whimper.

"Neville how could you say that?! I will never love you." Ginny told him harshly. Neville wrinkled his nose.

"Oh don't even start. Every bloody day I look after him and every bloody day you turn me away. I can see why Harry doesn't want you. Who wants you?" Ginny slapped him hard across the face, before shying away, regretting her actions. Neville looked murderous for a second before he regained his professional composure.

"I will be busy tomorrow night. Don't bother." Neville said as she tried to reach out. He disapparated and Ginny was left there in the messy den, sitting alone on a hard wooden chair. She sobbed loudly.

"I can't do this." Ginny cried into her hands. She curled up and wailed. She barely registered the soft padding of feet. A small body climbed onto her lap.

"It okay Mummy. I here!" A soft voice told her. The small boy wrapped his small arms around her waist. She cried into his shoulder for what felt like hours before she finally took several deep breaths.

"I wuv you Mummy." The boy told her.

"I love you too James. Sorry. Mommy is a little tired." Cradling the boy, she walked to the kitchen. "How about I make us some hot cocoa?" James nodded his sleepy head and rested it on her breast as she heated the milk. As she added the chocolate, James asked her a question.

"Why you sad?" He looked up at her with such similarity to Harry that Ginny had to stifle another sob.

"I miss Daddy, hun." Ginny told him, giving him a small mug. She took a sip and swallowed the hot beverage, feeling warmer, but it still did not burn down the lump in her throat.

"Tell me story!" James clapped his hands excitedly as Ginny sat down. She smiled. The ginger witch and James finished their warm beverages. James looked up at her expectantly.

"How about tomorrow, James?" She asked him smoothing down his jet black, messy hair.

"No, no mummy! Night!" He squirmed as she turned towards his room. "Mummy's bed!" Ginny sighed as she tucked him into her bed. He immediately grew more sleepy as soon as she tucked him in. He extended his pudgy arms and she crawled into bed and set her wand on the table. He curled into her and rested his head on her chest.

"I remember the first time Daddy kissed me. I had just won the Quidditch tournament and Daddy came back and … " told Ginny. She knew it was James' favorite story. Soon, he was asleep by her breast. She slowly eased out of bed and cast a warming charm over him as he stirred. Ginny stripped and stepped into the hot shower. She scrubbed away the sweat and dirt and tears from the Holyhead Harpies practice. She had been training and doing Quidditch with them for years. Recently, though, she was thinking about retiring. But it made a steady income and James enjoyed watching her tournaments with N-neville. She gulped and stepped out of the shower, toweling her hair with a fluffy towel. She debated placing James back in his bed, but decided she needed the company tonight. Pretending it was Harry holding her, she curled up into him and fell into a deep, restless sleep like all of the other nights since she left him.

The morning light filtered into the room. Ginny grinned, knowing that she had a break from Quidditch today. She stretched and carefully eased out of bed to make eggs on toast, James' favorite.

Ginny hummed and set the plates on the table and laid out chocolate milk in plastic glasses. She heard a cry and rushed to James' room. He was crying for her. She sighed, knowing what he wanted. She pulled down her shirt and breastfed him until he was happily awake.

"I made your favorite today, chocolate milk and eggs and toast!" Ginny told him. He looked around the bedroom and soon became more and more frantic and squirmy, biting down finally.

"Ouch James! What was that for?" Ginny asked, removing James.

"Where Daddy?!" James screamed frantically, wriggling out of her arms and running around the house.

"James?" Ginny called quietly. She knew what was happening. Every couple of weeks, James had a dream that their Daddy was there. He called for him for hours on end. He finally gave up and for the rest of the day was resigned and disappointed. It broke her heart to see him like that. Like he knew that Harry wasn't coming. Sometimes Ginny wondered what he would say if he saw James. Ginny shoved that thought out of her mind. She walked into the den where she always found him. He was staring passively at a picture of Harry and Ginny and crying. She scooped him up and he cried into her shoulders. He didn't notice Ginny's tears. She rocked him until he fell asleep. She tucked him back into bed. After eating breakfast, she cleaned the house and sighed.

Ginny decided to go to a local Muggle park that James loved. He liked the swings the most and Ginny knew that he would love flying.

Hours later, at the park, James sat on the swings. He was allowing himself to become momentarily distracted by the swings to not resume his depressed attitude. She giggled as James clapped his hands. She pushed him higher and higher. After doing this for thirty minutes, James became weepy again. Ginny took him to his favorite cafe by their flat, knowing that he had only had her milk this morning. As they sat down and they ordered, James reached towards the middle of the table. This was new. Ginny handed James a flower in the middle of the table. He grasped it.

Ginny gasped. The floor was opening and closing rapidly, becoming a blossom and then a flower and then shriveling and then all over again. This was James' first display of magic ability! She smiled and lifted James up.

"Good job James!" The ginger witch laughed gleefully.

"Yes. Good job." A man in black robes told him. Ginny grabbed James fearfully who was still fascinated with the flower in his hand. He smirked and grasped something in his robe. Ginny pulled out her wand.

"Don't c-come any c-closer." Ginny trembled as the man stepped closer. He shot a green nonverbal spell towards her. She dodged it and screamed. No one was watching. James was now scared. He had sensed danger. He let out a wail and buried himself into Ginny's chest. She clutched him closer, but to no avail as the man cast a curse.

" _Altum Somnum!"_ The red spell hit James right in the chest. The man disapparated with a snap. But Ginny did not notice. She has horrified. In her very arms, James was writhing and squirming and crying out. Something was definitely wrong.

 **Hi! This is my third fanfiction story (one is not published on the site yet). I am sorry, this chapter is a little boring. I will also make these a little longer, but at the time being, this is kind of a pilot story. A "first chapter".**

 **By the way, I love Neville, but he will not be portrayed as many of you would have liked in the beginning.**

 **I will continue to write in this story, but school had just started, so probably one or two chapters per week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I only own myself. How sad is that?**

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._ Ginny grasped his hand firmly, sobs wracking her body. Tears slipped down her face. She heard the door open and close, but she barely registered it.

"So, we have hooked him up to Muggle equipment to keep him stable. We have tried everything we can and we are not sure what curse that man used." At this Ginny flung herself over James, cradling his frail, unconscious body in her shaking arms. _How could she let this happen?!_ The Healer continued, but she was not listening. The Healer eventually left. She sobbed for what felt like hours until everything went dark.

When she awoke, she was in a hospital gown on a bed next to James. Everything came back to Ginny in a rush and she leapt off of the bed and called a Healer over.

"Oh good, you are awake. I am Healer Prewell. I am working with Healer Frank to work on James' er… situation. We are going to ask you some questions." Healer Prewell told Ginny who was now listening attentively.

"Okay."

"What happened after the man cast that spell?" Healer Prewell gently asked.

"James started shaking and whimpering and looked in pain." Ginny shuddered.

"Did you hear or remember the spell?"

"Well… n-n-n-no…" Ginny dissolved into tears again. The Healer patted her on the shoulder.

"Is his father here?" Healer Prewell took James' vitals.

"His father is _not_ here." Ginny told the Healer sharply despite her tears.

"Okay! Is there anyone we can contact to look after … er… James?" The Healer asked, but Ginny knew he was talking about her.

"No- wait! Er… my friend Neville Longbottom." The Healer nodded and left the room. As soon as he left, Ginny leapt off of the ground and ran over to her robe which was at the corner of the room. She searched through her pocket until she found what she was looking for.

"Ouch!" A glass shard. Sucking on her cut finger, Ginny looked into it. She saw nothing. Ginny knew she shouldn't hope for a glance of the green eyes, but the witch could not help but dream. She remembered the moment he had given it to her.

" _Hey Ginny!" Harry called her over to his room. She grinned sneakily and slipped in._

" _What's up?" Harry pressed his mouth against hers before pressing something into her hand. He pulled away, much to Ginny's displeasure and grinned._

" _If we are separated…"_

Ginny had treasured it ever since. The last piece of Harry she had left. She was so deep in thought that she did not notice Healer Prewell come in.

"Neville is er… Mrs. Weasley?" Ginny looked up.

"Oh yes. Send him in!" Ginny shakily told him. The Healer left and Neville came back a second later.

"Bloody hell Gin?! I told you I was busy. You don't want me and I don't want -" His mouth became an _o_ as he stared at James unconscious body.

"Gin - I …" Neville began again, but could not bring himself to speak. "How?" He whispered. Ginny looked at him with eyes filled with such pain and sadness that Neville could not speak.

"I am going to send an owl to Gwenog. Can you watch him?" Ginny whispered, not wanting to wake up James even though she knew that he would not wake. He nodded, and sat down next to her. She crept out of the room and wrote a letter, taking a personal leave for a week or how long. She knew Gwenog would be angry, but the ginger witch could barely leave James' side for a minute. After sending the letter, she reentered the room. Minutes later, (what Ginny assumed must be -) Healer Frank and Healer Prewell. Healer Frank nodded to Prewell.

"Well, we have some information. Is it okay if Mr. Longbottom is in the room?" Ginny nodded at this. "We have bad news and good news. The good news - we found out the curse. Then, we move onto the bad news. The incantation is an ancient one and means "deep sleep". But that is the least of it. The victim suffers from pain similar to the Cruciatus Curse except from the inside. Right here." At this, the Healer pointed at James' heart. "The curse can take over the victim easier if, if, his parents have experienced emotional trauma. The curse immediately took over him." Stifling another sob, Ginny watched as Healer Frank pulled back James' nightgown. Ginny screamed. On his chest, in spidery lines lay a bruise-colored mark. "This is where the spell supposedly hit him." Ginny sobbed and trembled uncontrollably. She pretended that Neville's arm around her was Harry's and slowly, she calmed down.

"Yes? Is that i-i-it?" Ginny whispered, afraid of the answer.

"Unfortunately, no. Er… the curse, as its name casts the victim into a deep, painful sleep. Basically, James is in a coma. And I don't think he is going to make it."

Ginny blacked out...

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know."

"Er… _Expertise Cimini_." Ginny felt her body shudder awake. She screamed. Again and again and again and again and … again .. again… again… black.

When Ginny woke next, it was not because of a reawakening charm. Everything came back in a rush.

"Mrs. Weasley." Healer Prewell said gently. Ginny barely registered her, but she looked up. "I would recommend calling in any relatives to say good-bye." Ginny nodded numbly. "Now we cannot have you apparate until you are okay, but you can Floo. Should I give you a minute?" Ginny nodded again. When the Healer left, Ginny headed over to the door, planning to talk to Neville. Who could she call over? Her parents were out of question, and so were her siblings. Neville and her would just have to say good-bye.

"Hey." Neville entered the room, as though knowing her intentions.

"Hey, Neville." Ginny said and turned away. She had not felt any grief before she awoke. Now, all she felt was it. She sobbed and sobbed and sobbed.

"Who are you going to call over?" Neville asked her gently.

"N-n-no one."

"What about… him?" Ginny gasped. Harry? The man she had avoided for three years? "I mean, I don't know, worth a shot?" But Ginny was already on her way, her feet covered in soot and ash as she stood in the fireplace. Then she realized that she had nowhere to go. "Oh! 356 Sixth Avenue, 7888 Hilton Apartments - " Neville supplied. Pinching the green powder, Ginny repeated the words. She was gone with a rush of smoke and ash.

Harry pinched the top of his nose and downed the potion with a disgusted expression. Wrinkling his nose, he tugged off his towel and pulled on pajama bottoms. He was rifling through his shirt drawer when he heard a loud commotion in the den. Grabbing his wand from the bathroom, Harry cautiously crept into the room. What he saw next made him drop his wand and shout.

"Parvati?" Standing in a revealing red dress, stood none other than his old classmate, Parvati Patil.

"Sorry, Harry. I was wondering if you would be home." Her eyes roamed over his exposed chest. He threw on a shirt that was draped over the couch. There was a hint of disappointment and… _lust?_ in her eyes. "See Harry, I wouldn't come, but…" She stepped closer and trailed a hand down his shirt. He gasped and reached to pull her hand away, but she leaned in and pulled him into an intimate and deep kiss. Then, for the second time in the evening, someone appeared out of his fireplace.

The first thing that Ginny saw was the mess. There were clothes - clean or dirty, paperwork, and different draughts scattered all over the flat. Ginny grimaced, recalling her messy flat. The next thing that she noticed made her let out a wail/scream. Parvati and Harry were deep in a kiss. She didn't notice Harry trying to pull away or making frustrated noises.

"Ginny?!" Parvati asked, pulling Harry's attention away from his discomfort and to Ginny. His eyes widened in surprise and something Ginny could not tell. He looked ready to lunge for her, but all he managed was a weak "Ginny"?

"Er… sorry to interrupt your m-moment. I need to speak with Harry." Ginny trembled, very hurt. She hoped she did not show it.

"Of c-c-course!" Parvati shifted, uncomfortable. Harry stood dumbfounded as Parvati left. She was the most beautiful thing he had seen. As soon as they were alone, Ginny broke down.

"O-o-o-oh Harry!" She sobbed. Harry watched her until he walked over and hugged her firmly. Ginny cried into his shirt for a long time, until she finally took a deep breath and regained her composure. Looking embarrassed, she looked up. "Damn, how do I say this? Um, Harry, you have a son."

"What?! Where is he?! Where can I see him?" Harry asked a million times, his face only showing happiness and shock. The jet haired wizard looked around her, as though expecting to see a giggling little boy. Ginny gulped, visibly.

"He's not - he's not -" Harry stopped as a sudden thought came to him.

"Hold on. How old is he?" Harry trembled to restrain himself.

"Three?" Ginny murmured. Rage almost blinded Harry and he restrained the urge to shake Ginny firmly.

"WHAT?! YOU KEPT MY SON FROM ME FOR - WHAT? - THREE YEARS?!" Harry roared. Then he sagged. All of the fight left him and tears slipped down his cheeks.

"Ginny, I have a son?" Harry whispered, afraid.

"Yes, Harry. I-i can see now that you have Pavarit though." Harry grasped her hand before she could Floo back. "Harry. He's in a coma. And we are not sure if- if he will wake up."

 **Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading my story. I am so happy with all of the views and visitors this has gotten! Thank you so much.**

 **I will probably publish another chapter tomorrow. By the way, the next chapter will definitely be more interesting. Sorry about this!**

 **Please please review. I need feedback people! Sorry for the long Author's Note. Bye now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I only own myself. How sad is that?**

Harry weakened, his knees shaking. He quavered and dropped to his knees. Tears leaked out of his eyes for his new, unknown son that would never grow up knowing his father. Harry screamed until his voice was hoarse. Parvati came running into the room, but Ginny waved her away.

"How could you do this?" Harry quavered looking up at Ginny who too had tears in her eyes.

"Harry." Ginny trembled.

"I said _HOW COULD YOU DO THIS_?!" Harry raged. In his eyes, Ginny saw anger, shock, hurt, and... pain. She was so hurt too. Her son - her SON was dying and her once love did not love her anymore. But Harry could be with anyone he wanted to be with, she decided. She left him, and that was final. Yet Ginny could not help but feel an oppressive wave of pain and hurt. The lump in her throat intensified.

"I have to go," Ginny mumbled before she would break down in front of him. She Flooed back to St. Mungo's. Harry caught that much. As soon as she left, Harry let out a dry sob. And he screamed. He tore through his flat. After about thirty minutes, Harry stared numbly at a picture of him and Ginny at Fleur's and Bill's wedding. He roared and tried to throw it at the wall, but Parvati stopped it with her wand and sent it flying back to the counter.

"I don't think you would want to destroy that." Parvati told him with a nervous smile. She sat down on a clean part of the couch. "Harry, I apologize. I may have just ruined everything for you and Ginny. See, I think that Dean is cheating on me. So I came to you. Which was wrong and I am sorry. I hope that everything works out. Er... I will just apparate out." Harry was barely listening but he was still comprehended what she said. Before he could say goodbye though, she had disapparated.

"Oh Ginny." Harry held his head in hands. She must think that he was with Parvati. Yet Harry could not help but feel pride. He had a son! He had created a son! He grabbed a jacket, his wand, and his bag and jumped into the Floo, immediately Flooing to St. Mungo's. Inside, the hospital was bustling. There was a long line of people including a man who had a tentacle sticking out of his head, an exhausted lady with a crying child who was switching

colors from blue to purple to green to orange and back again, and a young boy with bird legs who was holding his mother's hand. Harry shoved past them all, to many "hey!" 's and "watch it"s.

"Where is my son? He- he is in a coma? Small, three year old?" Harry asked, just realizing that he did not know his son's name.

"Er... James Potter?" Harry's heart swelled knowing what Ginny had named their child.

"Yes, yes that will be him." Harry rushed.

"Room 483, Level Four, have a nice day-" But Harry was already up the stairs going to their room.

Ginny sat next to James, tears pouring down her face from Harry's betrayal. She half-expected, no - expected him to wait for her. Not to go with one of their classmates after she leaves. She sobbed. But she shouldn't be thinking about Harry. She stared at her son. The ginger witch had watched him take his first steps, speak his first words, cry his first cry. Ginny cried into the bed sheet.

"I'm sorry James. I really messed up. I messed up big this time, honey. You never got to go to Hogwarts. You never got to have a girl over. You-you n-never got to meet D-daddy." Ginny took deep breathes until she was ready to speak again. "But you are a fighter and I really hope that you can pull through. I love you, James, so if you can't do it for me, can you do it for Daddy? He would love to meet you. And you will love him. Did you know that you

look just like him?" She laughed shakily. "I see him in your eyes every day. But guess what James? If you wake up, I will take you to see Daddy. And you can see Daddy's g-g-girlfriend. I am sorry honey, but Daddy doesn't love Mummy like he used t-t-to. Do you want me to sing you you a song?

 _There once was a boy with raven black hair._

 _Who had mum and dad that truly did care._

 _His eyes were as green as a pickled toad._

 _His hair as dark as a freshly paved road._

 _His temper came from his mother,_

 _And she love him like no other._

 _His parents love him a whole ton._

 _And his dad was very much fun._

 _A boring day was very rare._

 _Because his parents did really care_

 _About the boy with raven black hair._ " Ginny finished with tears streaming down her cheeks. James asked her to sing that every night and whenever she spoke of his _parents_ he clapped or his _dad_ he sung along. Little did Ginny know that Harry was listening the whole entire time.

"I love him." Harry whispered, and Ginny only barely heard him, but she looked up surprised. He walked over to James and kissed his forehead, tears streaming down his face. "We created him. He is our... son." Ginny looked up. James was bent over James, his lips on his forehead. The door opened and closed and Healer Prewell and Healer Frank entered the room, looking uncomfortable.

"Er... Mr. Potter. What a surprise! Er... Ginny is it okay if he is in here?" Harry was about to shout that _he_ was James' father, but Ginny just nodded weakly.

"Well, young Mr. Potter's vitals were improving slightly. We are here to see how he is doing and to carry out our procedure." Healer Frank finished before both of them stepped over the now whimpering James and started casting spells. After casting a particularly hard spell where the shining gray light landed on James' chest. Healer Prewell who had cast the spell, dropped her wand and gasped. He ran over to Healer Frank who looked at them with a huge smile after hearing the news.

"Er... we will go run some tests and be back." Ginny was dying to know what had happened, but she patiently waited. One hour past, two, three. Four hours later, and Ginny was asleep next to James. Harry kept his eyes open, barely lowering his eyelids to blink. He was never going to let James out of his sight. Eventually, Healer Prewell came in, shaking Ginny awake gently. She darted awake, looking very regretful that she had fallen asleep. Harry tried to give her a reassuring smile, but it ended up more as a grimace.

"Like last time, we have good news and er... bad news. Bad news - James is obviously still in his coma. Good news - James is improving and his vitals have increased dramatically since dear Mr. Potter has arrived." Healer Prewell could not suppress an enormous grin at this point. "And being the fighter James is - he might make it!"

"You were wrong you know." Harry looked at Ginny later who looked confused, "I don't have a girlfriend. Parvati thought Dean was cheating on her, so she kissed me and then - well you walked in -" Harry rubbed the back of his neck and grinned, expecting Ginny to look relieved, but in fact she looked the opposite.

"Harry, that's REALLY funny because Neville was going to go on a date Parvati the night that James went into his coma." Ginny held her head in her hands and sighed. She held up her hand as Harry began to speak. "Please, just don't." Harry returned his gaze to James and did not speak.

"You know, I never really gave up on you. I mean - oh course there were times, but, I never forgot you. Never stopped looking. Not really." Harry cracked and when he looked up at Ginny, he had tears in his eyes. He leaned in slowly. She didn't lean forward like him - yet she didn't pull back. Ginny melted into the kiss as Harry pressed his warm and comforting lips against hers. Harry felt tears running down Ginny's face as he cupped her face in his hands

Her hands were still tangled up in his hair when he pulled away.

"Did I do something wrong? Are you okay?" Harry asked anxiously while wiping tears away from her cheeks.

"No, no." Ginny laughed. "It's just -"

"Yay! Mummy and Daddy!" Ginny screamed and turned as James sat up and rub his fists into his eyes. He grinned at his dad who was clearly in shock.

"James." Harry whispered while Healer Prewell, Neville, and Healer Frank burst into the room. Maybe the presence of his popular dad was okay, but when three unfamiliar people all crowded in the room, James tried to crawl on his mother's lap but freaked out when the machine connected to him restricted that. Then, James totally had a panic attack. He flailed and screamed, resisting the attempts of Healer Frank to detach him. Finally, Ginny had to hold him down while Healer Frank detached him. When he was finally free from the Muggle machine, James, sobbing, crawled onto Ginny's lap. He cried there while Ginny rocked him, until he fell asleep. The Healers then assumed that it was safe to check his health and vitals. They give him some potions. And finally told them what was happening.

"Okay - sorry for the wait. So, James is fine! He came out of his coma and everything. He truly is a fighter. Now, he may be a little sleepy or disoriented from what happened, so we have a list of potions for him to have every night. Finally, no Apparating. That is it!" Healer Prewell told them.

"Thank you." All of the sudden, the door flew open. A sweaty, black-haired witch stood there, ash covering most of her clothing.

"Mrs. Weasley, I am so sorry. Your house - it's - gone." Then the witch fainted. Harry looked anxiously towards Ginny who looked shocked and concerned.

"We have to Floo to the cafe down the street. That will be out best option." Ginny grabbed James, and was about to step into the Floo.

"Wait. What about me? I am coming too!" Harry protested and grabbed her small wrist.

"No, Harry. We have to go." The fire turned an emerald green and James and Ginny - disappeared. Harry froze. He had no idea where Ginny was. Harry turned around and grabbed the unconscious witch.

" _Enervate_." The witch looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Where does Ginny live?!" Harry asked her and she must have seen the desperation in his eyes, for she told him where. Harry leapt into the fireplace and was gone.

Ginny cried. And cried. She wished Harry was there to comfort her, yet she wished he wasn't. She stared at her apartment. It was on _fire._ In it contained her clothes during labor, the floor where James took his first steps, the comfort that home held after a long day of practice. Her broomstick, and -

" _Accio picture!_ " There was silence for a moment before through the wall burst the framed picture of Harry and Ginny and Bill's wedding. She smiled at the smoldering picture. She cleared it of ash and looked at it. The ginger witch remembered her delight and how much fun she had been having. And she sighed. In longing. For that day to repeat itself. She closed her eyes and imagined Harry's arms around her. Slowly encasing her in a hug. Squeezing her tightly. Wait - there were arms squeezing her tightly! She opened her eyes to emerald green ones.

"Harry. Please -" Ginny started uncomfortably aware of the picture in her hand.

"Ginny, you and James can stay with me! I can clean up the flat and everything!" Harry looked longingly at her, "Please?" Ginny wanted to give in and say yes, but she knew that she couldn't. She turned away.

"Please? Ginny? _Please_?" Ginny sighed and Harry lead her back into the cafe.

"I will see if I can salvage anything from the wreckage." Harry nodded as Ginny turned away.

"I can take James?" Harry whispered softly, wondering if that was pushing it and indeed it was as Ginny glared at him and turned away. Harry sighed and walked into the Floo _very_ reluctantly. He did not want to let Ginny out of his sights again.

Harry stepped back to admire his work. He had cleaned up the flat fairly well. The flat contained only one bedroom, so Harry would sleep on the pull out couch. He moved all of the paperwork to his make-shift office. He grinned at his work. Then hit himself in the head. Where was the toddler stuff for James? He quickly disapparated and apparated outside a furniture shop in Diagon Alley. As he wandered around the shop, but saw nothing to his liking. As Harry was about to leave the shop, he saw it. It was… perfect. The color was a forest green and it was a small children's bed with slight bars only coming up about a foot, so he could crawl out, but not fall out while sleeping. The cot mobile above showed a deer, frog, moose, wolf, and squirrel and was in the shape of a tree. When you waved your wand over it, the animals climbed around and up the tree and it played soft, twinkling music. Harry loved it. He immediately paid for it and shrunk it, before stowing it in his bag gently. On his walk back to his flat, he passed a Muggle toy shop. He grinned thinking he might take James there sometime. That was before he saw the perfect little toy - a small, plush stag, similar to the one on the mobile. Harry smiled and bought it before apparating back to his flat. He got there just in time as his fireplace turned emerald green and a soot covered Ginny and a wailing James stepped out. He grimaced.

"Here, Ginny, I will take James for a bath while you take a shower." Ginny looked too exhausted to argue and set down two suitcases. He pointed towards one of the bathrooms and lifted a crying James up. When James saw who was holding him, he immediately calmed down and flung his arms around Harry's neck.

"Daddy! I wuv you." Harry blushed and laughed nervously. He did not have any experience with children, except Hermione and Ron's Rose and Fleur and Bill's Victoire. He sighed.

"I love you too James! Want to take a bath?" James shook his head and scrambled to get to the ground.

"I wanna play!" James giggled. He scrambled to Ginny's suitcase. James ran after him, but James had already opened it. Ginny's underwear and bras spilled out and Harry felt himself grow hard. He immediately shut the suitcase, but James had already grabbed what he needed, a little rubber ducky.

"Daddy!" James screamed in delight as Harry picked him up and pretended to be an airplane, soaring him to the bathroom. It was going to be a fun bath.

Harry laughed, exhausted.

"Oh, James, let me go grab your clothes. Can you stay here in your towel?" James giggled and nodded, scrambling to grab his towel. Harry ran to the den to grab his clothes and stopped. There - in only a towel - stood Ginny. She was looking incredible sexy with long, smooth legs. Harry imagined what laid underneath the towel. He smirked and felt himself grow hard again. He suppressed a groan. Ginny turned around suddenly, taking in Harry - almost fully aroused now - and him staring at her. She blushed and ran to the bathroom. Harry cursed. She totally saw everything. Harry blushed too, but just grabbed James' clothes and ran back into the bathroom. When he got there, he saw James curled up in a ball underneath the towel. Harry grinned.

"Hmmm, I wonder where James is? Wait what? Why is there this big, fuzzy rock here?" Harry gestured towards to the towel. He walked over to it and pretended to sit down on it. James giggled and squirmed. "Oooh! This is a wiggly rock! I think that I will see if there are any bugs!" Harry reached through the towel and started tickling James. He tickled his little toes and his belly. James giggled harder and harder until he finally flipped over. "Oh! This is James! Silly James..." Harry tickled him some more before dressing him, much to James disappointment.

"Pway! Pway! Pway wif James!" James told him excitedly. Harry scooped James up like an airplane and soared him back in the den. He flopped down on the couch. James crawled on his chest.

"Yay! Daddy!" James giggled and curled deeper in his chest. Harry nearly started crying, knowing what he missed. He started tickling James again, until James grew sleepy. He yawned and hugged Harry tighter before falling asleep, his little chest rising and falling. Harry stared at him, perfectly content, until he too fell asleep.

Ginny rounded the corner, toweling off her hair. She was very embarrassed. And uncomfortably aware of Harry's arousal. She just hoped she could just get James in bed without any trouble. As she took in the den, she had to suppress a laugh and settle for a smile.

"Oh Harry." Harry's arm was wrapped protectively around James who was curled into Harry's chest. They were both asleep, Harry snoring lightly. Ginny could not help, but let her gaze fall to Harry's pants. She blushed.

Ginny decided to leave James there - though reluctantly. She had never slept without him before. But she was just a room away like always. Ginny walked to the bedroom, where clean sheets rested on the bed. She curled up into the bed, pulling the covers over her. She sniffled and knew it was going to be a long night, like all nights.

Harry awoke, searching for what had woken him up. A scream, coming from his room.

 **Hola! I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry, this was really long and harder to write than normal. School starts again tomorrow, but I will probably be able to get at least one chapter in next week. I hope that you liked this chapter…**

 **Anyways, in case you did not notice, I changed the rating to M. I think that is more appropriate. I know that I made some suggestive comments in this chapter, but I do not feel comfortable describing sex. I will not be doing that, but that does not mean I will not add some more mature content which is why this is an "M" story now.**

 **Finally, leave a review. It really helps me out. More than you can imagine. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I only own myself. How sad is that?**

 **Hi, sorry for the before-the-story Author's Note, but I recently got a guest review that I would like to address. They noted that the events are not connected. It is true that I have yet to connect the events. I have a plan, but I need to write it out. They will start to connect towards the middle of the chapter. Thank you for reviewing.**

Ginny sat awake panting, registering that someone was screaming again and again and again, only realizing seconds after that it was herself. Tears streamed down her face and her heart was pounding. The sheets were rumpled and pillows laid discarded on the floor. Harry and James came running into the room. Harry looked devastated and heartbroken, while James just crawled up onto the bed and hugged Ginny until she had calmed down enough to speak.

"Mummy's okay now.." Ginny whispered, even though she wasn't. James crawled underneath the covers and cuddled into her. He sighed sleepily and soon, he was asleep. Ginny turned away from Harry and closed her eyes. She heard padding across the room and the door slowly creaked shut. Ginny almost wished that Harry would have stayed, but she fell asleep before she could dwell on it anymore.

Bright light filtered into the room, and Harry shifted uncomfortably. He awoke suddenly. Squinting his eyes, he padded across the room to the kitchen and poured some water in the kettle. He grabbed some bread from his bread basket and toasted and buttered it. He might have appeared as a dad cooking breakfast, but really, Harry was deep in thought. Finally, he finished cooking and preparing everything. Humming, he gathered the coffee, apple juice, toast, and fruit to bring Ginny and James breakfast in bed. He stopped in his tracks when he saw what was going on in the room. James - who had been fussing a minute earlier - was now happily attached to Ginny's nipple. Harry could only see Ginny's bareback. He felt himself grow hard for the _third_ time that week and quickly set down the tray and ran to the black haired wizard was worried he might groan. After satisfying his needs, Harry walked back into the bedroom and looked at Ginny. She could not look him in the eye and (thankfully) was wearing a pajama shirt. She grimaced. James was crawling around the bed, apparently full.

"So, er… I was thinking that we could take James to a Muggle Park down the street." Harry thought quickly, hoping to break the tension.

"No." Ginny told him immediately and picked up a squirming James. She turned away.

"Yeah, James and I are going to leave soon. Probably find another flat." She picked up her suitcase. Harry was more angry than shocked. He knew she was going to do this.

"No! No - I am not going to let you out of my sight again. No" - Ginny grimaced at Harry, but Harry was beyond caring - "I am not letting my son and my lo-" Harry blushed and Ginny raised her eyebrows. "My son leave me again." Ginny turned away, missing the tears in Harry's eyes. The desperation pooling in them.

"You weren't there." Ginny whispered.

"I WASN'T BLOODY THERE BECAUSE YOU LEFT! I had no idea that I had a fu- freaking child!" Harry roared and James squirmed, uncomfortable with all of the yelling.

"Yeah, but did you look? Probably not." Ginny let James down who ran onto the bed and wiggled under the covers.

"I BLOODY HELL DID LOOK! EVERY NIGHT EVERY DAY! I LOVED YOU - " Ginny gasped, comprehending what Harry said. Harry didn't realize it and turned away. He sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands.

"We can figure something out." Ginny whispered. And the spark inside Harry rekindled. He looked up hopefully.

"But I am staying here with James." Ginny told him, and turned away to grab James, but he was gone.

Ginny viciously whipped her head around, and widened her eyes. James was on Harry's knee which was bouncing him. James was playing with Harry's scruff of a beard and giggling.

"Park! Park Daddy! Mummy!" James grinned at the sight of his mother and Ginny found it hard to not smile too. Ginny sighed, knowing it was a lost battle. Harry laughed and scooped James up. To the park they went.

"Swing, swing!" James screamed happily once they reached the park. He scrambled on top of the swing with Harry's help and Harry pushed him happily. Soon James was soaring through the air happily. Harry had the biggest smile on his face, knowing that his son would love Quidditch. Ginny noticed this and could not suppress a chuckle. But soon, Harry's smile faded.

"Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Mhm."

"Ginny, who cursed James?" Harry questioned her tentatively.

"I don't know, Harry. I think about it every day. I just don't know why he would do that to him." Ginny looked up at Harry with tear-filled eyes.

"Ginny, isn't it - er… strange that there was a fire while James was in the hospital. And the whole Parvati deal. I have a er… feeling that something sinister is going on." Harry placed a silencing charm around them and continued pushing James.

"Harry. What if-" Ginny screamed suddenly and ran to James, stopping the swing and picking him up. Confused, Harry looked around the park. There were two moms and a toddler playing, a young boy about seven, and a tall man in a dark cloak speaking to a shorter woman.

"Harry, Harry, it's him." Ginny sobbed, and Harry was glad he placed a silencing charm around him. James curled into his mother and whimpered, sensing something was wrong. Harry suppressed the urge to punch the man until his face was nothing but a bloody pulp. But Ginny needed Harry. Harry turned and hugged her. Then, he grabbed his wand and sent a Patronus to the Ministry of Magic. He turned back to Ginny and waited while she cried into his shoulder and he smoothed down her soft, ginger hair.

"You and James go to the cafe down the street. They have a Floo network and you can connect to my apartment. It is Muggle on the outside, so ask the waitress with bright blue hair if it is supposed to rain today. That should do it." Harry told her, gripping her hard. Then, he placed a Disillusion Charm on them both and he sent them off. Harry watched them until he was sure that they had entered the cafe and then he turned. He walked purposely towards a tall tree by the picnic tables. He placed a Silencing Charm on it and turned around, looking at Peter Frank, Auror, straight in the eye.

"Frank." Harry nodded towards the Auror.

"Potter? What's the deal." Frank asked him curiously. Harry explained the scenario, desperation and worry pooling in his eyes. Frank nodded. "If this man truly used dark magic like that, we will need back up. Let's take a look at this…" They both turned around.

"... Man." He was… gone.

"What the bloody hell did you just tell me? That the man who as well as murdered James, is on the loose?" Ginny laughed sarcastically. James had just been put down for a nap after Ginny have him a sleeping potion.

"Er…" Harry started, unsure what to say. Ginny raged, throwing plates, dishes, and pictures, picking up one of Harry and his parents. When Ginny moved to through it, Harry whispered, " _Petrificus Totalus_." He plucked the picture out of her hands. He undid the charm. Ginny looked murderous, but her gaze softened when she realized he was crying. She settled for storming out of the flat. She was too angry and worried to care that James was alone in there with Harry. But both parents were too emotionally unstable.

Harry stared at the picture, barely registering Ginny walking out. He sighed and started repairing everything after placing the picture back on the counter. The raven haired wizard expected Ginny to act like this. Harry was too tired to face his feelings, but settled for ordering takeout for dinner (they skipped lunch) and walking to James' and Ginny's bedroom. He did the latter without thinking, finding his feet carrying him there. Harry looked at James, his arms and legs spread out like an eagle, making it nearly impossible to climb into bed with him. Yet as Harry curled into the small space he had, James moved and hugged his dad, whispering "Daddy", before snoring lightly again. Harry grinned and breathed in Ginny's flowering scent, because only that calmed him.

Ginny found herself at a Muggle bar down the street. She had had two shots already and was almost on her third. Downing another glass, Ginny wiped away her tears, wondering why she had them in the first place. Four drinks. Five. There was a drunken shout behind her. The bar was a dingy kind of place, shady and suspicious. Many wizards and witches went there, underneath their cloaks, hiding a Metamorphosis ability or an Invisibility Cloak. Anything could happen in this bar. It was the kind of bar you went to when you first turned twenty-one and it was the closest one to home and your friends were just _begging_ you and you just _had_ to go there. Ginny don't know why she came. In fact, Ginny was could not hold a lot of whiskey and had no idea where she was at all. Ginny got ready to leave, when the bartender slapped his hand over hers. Even though bartenders probably were not supposed to drink on the job, his breath smelled like beer and his eyes were bloodshot. His hands were large and beefy and sweaty. Very sweaty. He grinned, showing the frightened Ginny his yellow teeth. He extended his other hand and Ginny panicked. She had no money! She was so stupid. With only one hand and in her drunken state, Ginny could not cast any Memory Spell. Letting out a wail, the ginger witch tried to pry away his fingers, but it was useless. His nose wrinkled and he gripped her closer.

"I can think of some ways you can repay me." The bartender grins nastily at her chest. Ginny screamed, feeling very exposed and wishing she had stayed with Harry. Suddenly, the bartender let go of her like her hand was on fire. A man in a cheery blue suit sidled up to her. If she hadn't been so drunk, she might have noticed that he placed his wand back in his pocket.

"Hello Ginny." The man flashes a charming smile and Ginny does not notice that he - a man she has never met - knows her name. He really was quite handsome. He reminded her of Lockhart. His floppy blond hair hung just above his eyebrows. He winked at her with blue eyes that did not share the permanent smile on his face. He had high cheekbones and a brazen air around him. She grimaced. "Victor. The name is Victor." He flashed another winning smile. Victor offered his arm after handing the stunned bartender five Galleons. She took his arm somewhat reluctantly. Once they stepped out of the dingy bar, Ginny sighed. She felt as though her head was cleared - somewhat. Her brain was still kind of fuzzy. A wave of nausea crashed through her and she stumbled. Victor looked at her, concerned. He fished a potion out of his pocket, concerned, and handed it to her.

"Here, should clear you up a bit." Ginny gulped it down immediately. The nausea passed, though her brain still felt fuzzy, if not fuzzier. "I have a question. Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night? My place. Takeout and movie. See you then." He disapparated, leaving Ginny more confused than ever. She stumbled. Victor's potion seemed to have replaced her nausea with exhaustion and… _fuzziness_. Ginny could not remember anything. She did not notice the apparating _pop_ or the men in dark cloaks coming closer… and closer… and closer. She fell. Black.

Harry awoke with a scream. James was tossing and turning and whimpering. Harry sat up, his chest heaving. Something was very, _very_ wrong.

 **Hey! Sorry that I updated this chapter so late. I have school now and Cross Country and violin and no time! It's just so hard to find time to write. But I want to let you know that you readers are my priority. (: The next chapter should be out soon.**

 **Before we end, I live in the United States (Not saying where - to all of you creeps). Anyways, imagine this. You have no home, you don't know where your familys, friends, neighbors are. You have no possessions. Hurricanes can truly wreck havoc. Hurricane Irma and Hurrican San Jose are going to sweep over the peninsula of Florida. And Texas has already faced Hurricane Harvey's wrath. Let's pray for these people and keep them in your mind. Life is very hard for them right now. Let's think about those people.**

 **Finally - ending on a happy note - I am so happy with all of the reviews and readers I have. Thank you so much. You guys are my motivation. Sorry for the long author's note. The next chapter will be out soon, like I said before. In two to three days. Probably. I don't know. (: Oh and please review. Your reviews are** _ **super duper**_ **helpful.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I only own myself. How sad is that?**

Ginny woke up to a bad-smelling cloth in her mouth acting as a gag. Her arms and legs were bruised and were restrained. She had a head-splitting headache and one eye was swollen shut. There was a tear along her pants, exposing more skin than Ginny would have liked. Ginny turned her head. She was in a dank, musty cell.

The ginger witch tried to scream, but found that the gag prevented it. Tears streamed down her face. Finally, Ginny spat the gag out and screamed. At once, three men in dark cloaks came running into the room. One was short and had his wand out, the other looked excited and was huge and beefy, reminding Ginny of a bartender though Ginny could not place where she had seen one (the events of last night were gone from Ginny's mind - forgotten in her drunken state). The last one, was _him_. He quickly placed a silencing charm on her. The man nodded to the others and looked at Ginny's tear stained face before leaving the room. The large one grinned at her stupidly as though her was a child expecting a treat.

" _Crucio!_ " The shorter one screamed. Ginny would have screamed if she could have. Millions of needles poked her skin, she was being burned alive. She was in a freezer, trapped in the cold. Knives were chopping her limbs off. Unbearable pain. He lifted the curse and Ginny was left there, panting and crying. The ginger witch cried out, the silencing charm gone.

"You do not deserve our mercy, blood traitor." The Death Eater spat nastily before _crucio_ ing her again. Ginny sobbed, wishing for them to kill her. Wishing for death. She did not care about James. Just kill her. She screamed again and arched her back.

" _Enough!_ " The beefy man boomed at the younger man. Ginny hoped for a minute that he would have him stop this torture, but he grinned nastily at her. " _Crucio_." This torture went on for hours, Ginny screaming and crying out, and they switched turns.

Hours later, Ginny collapsed into the table for a brief break. The ginger witch didn't know how much longer she could take this.

Harry wandered into the bar, and cast a silencing charm around the sleeping James and himself. The bar was had a barbaric air about it and even though it was a Muggle bar, wizards and witches frequently cast magic under their breath and if you knew the right bartender, you could get a butterbeer or even firewhiskey. Harry knew this because he went to this bar so often after Ginny left. He figured that after their fight, she might come here.

"Ay! 'E look like 'er, don' 'e?!" A beefy man at the bar roared, pointing to James.

"Yeah, er… do you know where she went?" Harry dodged another man's arm as he made his way to the man who had just shouted and lifted the silencing charm around himself, but not James.

"Wen' home with tha' one, eh?" The man asked him broadly. Harry had no idea what he meant. "M' name is Tom." Harry grimaced as the man took a slurping gulp out of his drink.

"Harry. Pleasure. Who - what?" Harry began cautiously.

" 'Ictor. 'E takes all 'em ladies 'ome." Harry paled. Had Ginny gotten drunk and left with this "Victor" guy? Suddenly, the fumes from the bar became too overwhelming. Harry ran outside, panting. The fresh air helped clear his head. And he noticed the blood.

It was on the entrance of the alley. Against the maroon of the bricks, you would not notice it if the pale moon was not shining its light on it. Harry suddenly recalled a Victor Hughson. He was at the Ministry one day, Harry could not remember why. But he had done something bad. Like - _bad_ bad.

Harry called "Kreacher" softly - James was already whimpering from the bar. Harry rocked him as Kreacher apparated.

"Master." Kreacher bowed his head. He was dressed in a thin sheet with a black tie. He had fragile slippers around his bony feet. But he was happy and healthy.

"Kreacher, find Ginny." Harry said bluntly, before Apparating back to his flat. He knew he would not be able to sleep. All of the sudden, James cried out. Harry had forgotten about the no-Apparation rule. He feverishly flipped through the pamphlet the Healer had given them.

 _If Apparation occurs, victim might experience mild headaches, earaches, stomachaches, or inability to sleep._

Harry groaned. It was going to be a long night. Harry quickly made some hot chocolate and tossed in the evergreen potion that the Healer had supplied them with. He also tossed in a sleeping potion for good measure. Harry handed a crying James the cup, but James knocked it aside. The hot chocolate and potions seeped into the carpet, leaving a brown stain. Harry quickly moved it back into the cup. Gently pouring it down James throat, Harry sighed. James screamed and cried for minutes after until finally, he fell asleep, and at that moment, Kreacher apparated back.

"M-master - she, she…" Kreacher panted, his wide eyes huge with horror.

"Take me to her." Kreacher grabbed his arm. They apparated, leaving James snoring slightly on the couch, unaware of the tension around him. They apparated outside of a large, yellow rundown building. A peeling sign read "Sunshine Mental Asylum". No matter how Muggle or rundown this place seemed, it had a magical air about it. The asylum practically shivered. Harry clutched his cloak tighter around him and dismissed Kreacher to watch James. Harry took a step forward and was immediately thrown backward by a force field wall. Harry stuck his wand arm out to the force field and what usually should have worked, did not.

"Dark magic." Harry murmured nervously. He strode around the hospital, sometimes catching sudden shivers or winks of the force field as he walked. As he was was about to give up, he saw it. It was a little dimmer and muffled noises could be heard. A chink in the armor. The force field it seemed… was not complete.

Harry ran towards the forcefield and rolled under just in time. The force field was closing in on the little area of vulnerability. Harry gasped a sigh of relief. That's when he heard it. The scream. Ginny's scream. Harry lunged forward, taking chilling gasps of air that seemed to refresh him to go forward a little more each step. Soon the jet haired wizard was at the asylum's entrance. He took a collective deep breath. How could he get around? How? There was probably more Dark magic inside and-

A scream. Harry didn't care anymore, he just needed to get to Ginny. Harry shot a exploding spell at the doors, knocking out two guards standing right behind it. Harry sprinted inside, following Ginny's scream.

"I am coming Ginny." Harry vowed, stunning another guard.

Ginny's body was no longer hers. Yet again she was forced to hold herself under a bucket of water until she blacked out. They never truly allowed the luxury of death. Death welcomed her, but each time she tried to join it, _they_ pulled her back. Ginny tried screaming, but it was pointless because no one was listening to her anymore. In fact, the Death Eaters or whoever they were, seemed to be getting a little bored with the torture. So they had started _Imperio_ an hour ago. First it was just stupid things, like dancing for them, but they became more and more dangerous as they went on. For instance, finding different ways to make her scream like sending knives to her arms, legs, anywhere actually. In fact, what she did not know, was that they were counting her screams and black-outs, seeing who could get more with their thirty minutes or so. The water engulfed her as Ginny stuck her head underwater. Yet no matter how hard she tried… she just had to accept that this body was not hers. Ginny wanted to ditch it for its betrayal. Scrap that. Her thoughts were getting fuzzier and fuzzier because of the lack of oxygen. She just wanted a rich breathful of air. Her lungs burned and tears threatened to push out of her eyes. Finally, the blacks spots at the edge of her vision arrived. Ginny helplessly let them consume her, hoping that they would take her with them forever. The help had been knocked out of her. Nearing black out, she heard muffled voices, but barely acknowledged them. Yet again, Death was not given to her as warm, strong hands lifted her out of the water. Water gurgled in her throat. She did not spit it out. Closing her eyes, she felt the man (?) do CPR, a Muggle healing technique. The water left her. The man must've thought that he saved her. He tortured her. He took her away from death. She opened her eyes.

When Ginny opened her eyes, Harry felt deja vu, but could not place where. Suddenly he place where. And the realization killed him because… Her eyes were like… Alice Longbottom's eyes. The dead, hollow look. In his very arms, Ginny gave a small cry like a small child before going limp.

 **Hi everyone! Sorry for the short chapter. This was kind of (?) intense, so I hope that that factor makes up for it. I am so sorry that this is so late. I am SO FREAKING BUSY! It feels nice to publish this, even if it was short.**

 _ **Spoiler Alert:**_ **Ginny will not turn up like Alice and Frank Longbottom.**

 **Finally, pretty, pretty, pretty, please review? Your reviews are so helpful. I love every single one of you reviewers and readers. Okay, the next chapter will be out within the next week. Mwa is going to go take a shower because I am sweaty (I just ran three miles). B** **ye-bye! (Oh BTW - everything below is for people who reviewed):**

 **RAVENCLAWDISTRICT1: Hola! I hope you like my story. I hope that this kind of met your requirements for a good story. Thank you so much.**

 **Twilight-hp123: Hi! Thanks for reading this. I hope you like this new chapter. I thought of you while writing it.**

 **Ray: Thanks! I think so too.**

 **Guest 1: If you are reading this, your review was probably one of the most helpful reviews. It helped me get back on track and realize what my readers need from me. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling created the magic of Harry Potter. I am only trying to create some too.**

 **Oh and I am sorry that the last chapter was so depressing. I know it was like - really sad. This will become happier later on in the chapter. I know we all need some more happy and peace. So the next chapter after this has no drama. Okay? Deal. Awesome sauce. Sorry again.**

 **One more thing: Yeah, so, um… surprisingly I'm human and when you say something really critical in the reviews, it hurts my feelings. And that is what a recent review did. It wasn't nice or helpful - just critical. There is a difference. Yeah - I hope you can tell the difference, because that review honestly made me kind of upset.**

 **Guys - if you review, be nice. I am only human and relatively new to fanfiction. If you say a mean review, than I won't continue writing. There is a difference between criticism and** _ **constructive**_ **criticism.**

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._ Harry woke up surrounded by Healers. Various tubes leaked into his arms and at least three of the Healers were casting spells on him. Harry vaguely remembered what happened - the Muggle drugs were making his head fuzzy. And when he realized what had happened, Harry's shouted and started painfully ripping the tubes out of his arms. The room bustled and it was chaos. At once, a Healer shoved a purple potion into his mouth - what Harry recognized as a Sleeping Draught. Slowly the chaos died down as the Sleeping Draught settled in. Harry sighed back into his pillow. Three Healers came into the room, and whispered something to the Healer who had given Harry the potion. He nodded gravely and left the room quickly, and like _that_ , Harry fell into a deep, dreamless sleep…

When Harry woke up again, there were no Healers, potions, or needles. In fact, Harry was just lying on a hospital bed in a hospital gown. Harry sat up slowly, not wanting to disturb other patients. He slipped out of bed, registering painfully that he had a throbbing headache. He clutched his head. Groaning, he tried to open the door. It was locked. Harry ran back to the bedside table and grabbed his glasses, surveying the room for his wand. Of course they weren't going to allow a wand after last night's episode. Or was it last night? Harry shook his head, it was getting too confusing and his head felt like it might explode. Harry was about to call for a Healer, when the same Healer who had knocked him out - maybe the head Healer (?) - walked in.

"Hi Harry! I am Healer Doersch. You got knocked up pretty bad or knocked us up-" The Healer joked with a small smile.

"Where is she?! Where is Ginny?!" At this, the Healer's smile faltered a little bit and she looked down.

"Er… Harry… I am not sure that-" Healer Doersch began.

"N-no." Harry stumbled on his words, nearly choking. "Please." The Healer nodded and led Harry silently from the room. As they walked down the halls, Harry's dread grew. The rooms down here we're looking more and more similar to Lockhart's when they visited him. Finally, they stopped at a door reading 462. Harry shoved it open, not bothering to knock. The Healer let out a nervous squeak, following Harry into the room, her clipboard hanging limp at her side. The sight that met Harry's eyes shattered him. A Healer's back was to Harry, and helping a frail, pale Ginny up from a wheelchair. Quivering, Ginny stood. The Healer turned around, and so did Ginny. Her ginger hair hung limply behind her shoulders and the hospital gown looked to be three times too large, hanging over her bony shoulders. But her face and body was the worst of it. Her eyes had a resigned - no other way to put it - look. There were bags under her eyes that no amount of makeup could fix. Poorly healed cuts, bruises, and lacerations covered her body and face. They had been turned into scars. Ginny brought her hands up to her face and shrunk down behind her Healer as though scared. Harry melted onto the floor. His grief was too overwhelming.

"Ginny?" Harry whispered. The Healer in front of her shook his head slowly. Ginny did not answer. When Harry stood up and stepped closer, the Healer neither protected Ginny nor stepped aside. Harry reached behind the Healer and grabbed Ginny's hand, forcing her to look up. Harry saw no recognition to the fearless and brave Ginny he saw a week before. Then - there was a flash of it. Small, but large. And it disappeared as quickly as it came. The price of this small shred of hope for Harry, was that Ginny now wormed her way out of Harry's grasp and took a few steps back. The Healers eyed each other nervously as though knowing what was going to happen next. Ginny screamed and ran to a pillow. She stuffed her head deeper and continued screaming. Harry backed away, scared of this new Ginny. The Healers stepped forward, ignoring Harry who flinched visibly when they stabbed a needle into Ginny's arm. Immediately, she went limp. Using their wands to move her back on the bedsheet, they allowed Harry to walk over to her. She now looked… peaceful.

Like… like… like a Muggle fairy tale once read.

" _Sleeping Beauty_." Harry murmured. He brushed Ginny's ginger locks off of her forehead. He sat down on the chair next to her bed, rested his head on the and fell asleep.

"DADDY!" James cried, scrambling onto Harry's lap. Harry cuddled James, finding the comfort he needed. James snivelled. "Where Mommy?" James turned around and scrambled up next to Ginny. He jumped onto her chest, startling her awake. Harry grimaced, knowing that that waking method was not what she needed. But when Harry looked at Ginny, happiness and peace had flooded her eyes. And they were… back to normal.

"Hey baby!" Ginny cuddled James closer, and James who did not know that anything had been wrong, laughed. And Harry's reaction, well, Harry, not caring if there were a thousand people staring, Harry leaned in and kissed Ginny.

Long story, short, there were pretty much a thousand people watching - the Weasley family. Ginny hugged Harry, not breaking the kiss for a second. James threw his arms around Harry and curled his legs around him like a monkey on a branch. George wolf-whistled and Molly cried. Hermione, Ron, Angelina, and Arthur were simply speechless. Harry stared at them, having retreated from the kiss. Harry stood up, James dangling off of him.

"Molly, er…" Harry began, but Ginny interrupted him.

"Mum -" And before Harry knew what was happening, both women were crying into each others shoulders. Hermione and Angelina joined them, both sobbing hysterically. Ron and George looked confunded whereas Arthur looked defeated.

"Harry -" Arthur started curiously.

"No. I swear I didn't know until about three days ago." Harry looked pleadingly at him. Arthur just nodded. As Molly, Hermione, Angelina, and Ginny all retreated with tears running down their faces still, Ginny nodded. It was time she told her story. Not only to George, Angelina, Hermione, Ron, Mum, and Dad, but to Harry too.

" _Again Weasley?" Gwenog asked her expasteradly. Ginny nodded, her face pale and shining with sweat. It was the fourth time this week, Ginny had run to the bathroom to throw up._

" _I will go to St. Mungo's." Ginny lied. But Gwenog, just rolled her eyes, and dragged Ginny up. She apparated inside the apparation area and released her. Ginny had done this three times, saying that she was going to go, but_ never going _. Gwenog didn't bother to worry about what apparation might do to her friend. Truth was, Ginny was afraid of what they might find._

" _My friend is sick." Gwenog told them weary looking nurse._

" _Right. So is everyone else here, so -"_

" _Puking…"_

" _Right." The nurse sarcastically, faking concern, nodded and murmured something to herself. Gwenog slammed her fist onto the desk and locked eye contact with the nurse._

" _MY FRIEND IS SICK! Get her a ward!" Gwenog shouted, startling two purple-skinned men. This time, the nurse did call for a Healer._

 _Minutes later, Ginny sat in an examining room. The Healer had left thirty minutes ago and Ginny now anxiously twirled some hair around her finger. Gwenog was sitting contently, reading a Witch Weekly magazine about "Gwenog and Her Secrets". She chuckled and flipped to the next page._

" _Ha!" She guffawed. "They said that I-" She stopped at the panicked look on Ginny's face. "Hey. It's okay." The muscled witch, put her arm around her troubled friend. The Healer returned, looking both anxious and exhausted._

" 'Well Mrs. Weasley, you are pregnant.' And from there, I had James, continued with the Harpies, and lived in a Muggle neighborhood. Neville lived a little bit away, and we often met for coffee, before I finally asked Neville to watch over James while I was at work. I often had to recruit a Muggle babysitter, but I did not know them very well, and I was concerned about them finding out about magic. One did, in fact, and I had to Obliviate her." Ginny finished and chuckled, wiping tears from her eyes. She looked around. Everyone was speechless and full of questions, but no one asked why she ditched Harry. Especially not Harry, who was ashamed and very upset that she never told him this and more upset that he never got to see his son grow up.

Harry excused himself, dodging Hermione, Angelina, and the Weasley family who were all bombarding Ginny with questions. Harry ran down the hall. James had ran to Ginny when everyone came in - too many new people. He dodged into the bathroom and cracked. He let silent sobs rack through his body. After fifteen minutes, Harry was left to staring impassively at the wall. A wall protected his thoughts and feelings. He did not let them enter his brain.

There was a hammering on the door and suddenly Ginny burst in, her hair down from its plait and her eyes worried. She sighed with relief and shut the door, obviously not noticing Harry's hurt and pain.

"Harry?! What's the deal-" Ginny stopped and truly looked at Harry.

"The deal is that I never got to grow up with him! And you stole him from me… " Harry took shuddering breaths, trying to calm himself.

"I remember the first time James walked. He was little, little. He was rolling on his back and clutching his tiny little toes and I reached behind myself to get one of his toys - a little deer. Like your Patronus form. Anyways, when I turned back around, James was waddling towards me on two fat little legs. Of course, he fell as soon as he reached me, but… Harry, James was all I had. I - I didn't know what to do or-" She was silenced by a passionate kiss, one both of them had been restraining for weeks. Harry tangled his hands in her hair and Ginny placed her delicate hands on his cheeks. She resisted a moan as Harry nibbled lightly on Ginny's lip. All of the sudden, there was a clamor and James burst in, tears running down his face. With a sudden change of mood, he clapped his hands and giggled. Ginny and Harry stared as James grabbed a bewildered Molly's hand and pointed at the entwined couple.

"Wing! Wing!" James shouted with delight.

"James, we don't have a birdy." Ginny told him, confused. Harry looked equally confused.

"Wing! Wing! Kissy!" James began to stomp his foot and Ginny blushed. She picked James up.

"Yes, yes James. Wedding. Mommy and Daddy kiss." Ginny felt red creep up her neck. Molly swooned. Harry just grinned.

James, Harry, and his two uncles, Ron and George, sat at in the hospital's cafe. The ladies and Arthur (unable to leave his daughter) were taking a stroll. Harry sighed, perfectly content as James wiggled on Harry's lap, playing with the deer toy that Ginny had told him about.

"You are mini Harry, aren't you?" George teased James.

"Siwy! I James! Dat's Daddy! No Hawwy." James giggled, scrambling onto Ron's lap to avoid George's fingers, ready to tickle. Harry laughed as Ron and George took turns tickling a laughing James.

"Excuse me? Are you Harry Potter?" A lady behind him asked.

"Er, yeah." The lady stepped aside, showing him Frank, his Auror officer. Harry stepped up, waving away George's and Ron's concerned expressions.

"Frank?" Harry questioned him, gesturing that they should take a stroll.

"Harry, I think something far more sinister than we would have liked to think is going on."

 **Hey! Sorry for the long before-Author's Note, so I will make this brief. The next chapter WILL be peaceful even though the end of this chapter suggests otherwise. We really do need some family time. Oh - also, I wrote the end of the chapter like this to catch your attention and show how in the future, the events will click together. (:**

 **Anyways, the next chapter will be out no later than a week. You will get to see more of the Weasley family in the future, so that is good. Um, yeah.**

 **Finally, please review your thoughts! They are really helpful. Enjoy the rest of your day - or night.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling made all of the magic of Harry Potter: I am only trying to build off of it.**

"Er…" Harry began, unsure of how to react. A loud giggle from behind him and little stomping feet alerted Harry of James running to him. And one look down reminded him of his priorities.

"Yeah, I have everything here and-" Frank was reaching down into his suitcase, but Harry stopped him.

"No, Frank. I work on weekdays. You know the deal." Frank held up his hands in surrender as Harry lifted his child.

"Okay, sorry man." And Frank walked to the official apparation area, somewhat surprised. Harry turned around, pushing what Frank had said from his mind. Ron and George cast solicitous looks in his direction, but Harry waved them off. And just in time for the girls and Arthur to walk in. Ginny was talking to Molly about James' appetite and Hermione was listening attentively. Arthur looked amused. Harry waited patiently as they finished before they started their good-byes.

"Ginny, dear, I am not sure if-" Mrs. Weasley began, her happy demeanor fading very quickly.

"I won't let her out of my sights again, Molly." Harry told her, and in Harry's eyes, Molly knew he was telling the truth. Ginny blushed and looked down, embarrassed and sad that she had left. Hesitantly, the Weasley family left, and then so did the Potter (and Weasley) **family** , if that is what you could call it.

Ginny sighed and rested her head in her hands. James had refused to eat dinner after they had gone to the park for a little bit (a different one), and only allowed himself to be fed when Harry fed him. It broke her heart seeing that he favored Harry over herself when she had raised him. She clenched her hands into fists and released them, leaving nail shaped indents on her skin. She felt frazzled and her hair was frizzy and wild. The ginger witch was exhausted and hungry. She imagined a delicious smell wafting from the kitchen - _wait!_ There was a delicious smell! Ginny bounded up and into the kitchen. Harry was humming and had an apron wrapped around himself. A pot of tomato soup sat on the table, sending its scrumptious smells around the flat. Harry was flipping grilled cheeses. Ginny grinned and coughed loudly, surprising Harry. The grilled cheese he was flipping landing on his head. He quickly grabbed it off his head and placed it on the plate, his hair sticking up a little bit. His cheeks were bright red and he stammered.

"Take a seat?" Harry pulled out the chair, to which Ginny shyly sat down. He untangled himself from the apron and grabbed the two plates and bowls, the plates containing the slightly burnt, but still hot grilled cheeses. Ginny smiled shyly at Harry, and picked up a sandwich.

"What's the occasion?" Ginny asked him through a biteful of hot grilled cheese. Harry swallowed and played with his tomato soup, making little designs.

"No reason."

"Harry, you have never been a good liar." Ginny said nonchalantly, dipping her halfly-eating grilled cheese into the steaming tomato soup.

"Wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?" Harry said in one breath, his face flushed.

"Er - what was that again?" Ginny asked, placing the soup and grilled cheese in her mouth.

"Ginny - would you like to go on a date with me? For real?" Ginny swallowed the hot soup in surprised and it burned down her throat. For some weird reason, Ginny felt ready to cry. Harry looked like an eager puppy, yet so was reminded of their oh-so-passionate kiss earlier and of their time at the park, as a _family_. Yet she was also reminded of the years alone, with just James and her. He looked down at his grilled cheeses and started tearing it into shreds. Ginny - well Ginny wanted to say yes, but… her mouth said otherwise.

"No, no. I'm sorry Harry." Harry's face registered shock, but also… defeat. Ginny felt pity, hurt, and such a stifling, overwhelming feeling of pain.. Harry just nodded like he knew it was going to happen, yet he didn't, and left the room, his shoulders slumping downwards. Ginny stifled a sob. It felt so _wrong_. Yet she was reminded of the years of her pregnancy or with James. And iron, cold hands of sadness gripped her heart. A lump choked her throat and she suddenly felt claustrophobic. Ginny ran to her room. Where James should have been awaiting her on the bed, there was nothing. Ginny ran out into the den, only to find him asleep, next to Harry who was curled up in a ball. This time, Ginny did cry. Now she had no one. She had pushed away everyone that mattered.

She curled up into a ball like Harry and soon, fell into a sleep full of wild dreams of Harry and her. Like old times. Like when their love was whole and unbreakable. But now, it just shattered. And it killed Harry. But little did either of the once lovers know that it also killed Ginny.

When Harry woke again, the flat was silent. He froze, listening carefully for Ginny's singing or James' whining. Nothing. Harry jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen, and was about to go to the bedroom when he saw a little note.

 _Harry - do not freak out like you just probably did. Gwenog and I are just going to go shopping with James. We will be back for Sunday dinner at Mom's._

 _The moment at the hospital was a mistake. Sorry._

 _Ginny._

Harry sighed somewhat relieved, but also hurt. He still was getting over the fact that Ginny had refused to go on a date with him, _and_ said that their kiss was a mistake. What happened to the Ginny who fawned over him? Who loved him? He understood that it was hard raising a child on your own, but what had Harry done? It was… heartbreaking. So Harry grabbed his coat and decided to go to the Ministry. He wasn't feeling hungry.

"I miss you guys!" Gwenog laughed, tickling James, before setting him on her shoulders. She hugged Ginny, even though it was an awkward fit, because Gwenog was so _muscled._ That is what you get for being a captain of a Quidditch team. A good one at that.

"Aw, me too, Gwen." Ginny felt tears in her eyes when she looked up at her friends. Her friend's eyes begged answers and Ginny explained what happened as they walked around the quaint village. They walked into a cute shop advertising candy that James had adored. He hopped off of Gwenog's shoulders (or rather she set him down), and soon he was lost in the bustling shop full of children and hectic parents. Ginny wasn't concerned though as she walked after him.

"Wait - let me get this straight. You turned down _the_ Harry Potter that you have been missing for years. You were crushing on him? What happened?" Gwenog was not the romantic type, but even she was upset when she heard about Ginny's refusal. "That's harsh Gin." Ginny felt a stab of hurt. Had she really hurt Harry? She tried to brush Gwenog's comment off, but the guilt lingered.

"Mommy! Mommy! I wanna show Daddy!" James giggled at her, pointing to a hippogriff-shaped lollipop that flapped around his head, occasionally spitting out little pink rocks. Ginny sighed.

"Daddy is _not_ here James!" James turned his pouty face towards her and started whimpering. He didn't want to leave Harry this morning and he certainly wanted Harry to be here now. He was getting so attached to Harry, much to Ginny's displeasure. What if she decided to leave again? She couldn't… whatever. Ginny decided to think about it later.

Ginny decided they had had enough shopping, only stopping at a dress shop to pick up some new dresses and clothes, since most of hers had been burnt. Ginny looked around for a dress to wear tonight at her Mom's. She settled with a chestnut brown dress that flowed magically and landed just above her knees. It was a tank top dress and had little ruffles that James adored. He could wear a matching suit. Gwenog simply said that it matched her eyes - she did not like dresses. Ginny grinned, before paying for the dresses and walking out.

"So… Ginny… when do you think you will be able to come back? I mean - now that James is alright." Gwenog subtly questioned her, picking up James.

"Gwenog, maybe in a week? I don't know-"

"A week, Weasley? No, then I will have to replace you. We have our big game against the Tutshill Tornados! Remember? Why can you not leave him with Harry?!" Gwenog questioned her furiously.

"Gwen - I am not giving him to Harry. I'll leave him with Molly. He might've changed." Ginny unreasonably argued, her eyes big with anger.

"No - you might've changed." And with, Gwenog handed Ginny back a wailing James and disapparated, leaving Ginny more confused than ever.

Harry heard the door slam and closed the door to the bathroom quickly. He finished shaving and cleaned his face. The raven haired wizard ran a hand through his still wet hair, before attempting to comb it down.

"There." Harry said, before watching the same piece of hair spring up again. He sighed and threw on his suit - a chestnut suit that he thought would match Ginny's eyes. After spritzing on some cologne, he left to go welcome his newcomers. As soon as he stepped out of the bathroom, he was blown back over by James who had scrambled on top of him and was giggling excitedly. Harry sighed.

"I am going to go take a shower. We will leave at four." Ginny told Harry without looking at him. He nodded, staring at Ginny as she quickly closed the door.

"You can go!" Ginny yelled before sprinting to the bedroom and slamming the door. Harry turned around and yelled for James. He came running, with a huge grin. Hand in hand, they walked to go bathe him.

Harry tucked James in the hot water and flinched as he splashed water on Harry.

"No, no." Harry told James with a tired sigh. This was going to be a long bath.

Harry looked around. He forgot James' clothes. Then he saw the little suit exactly matching his own. He grinned before grabbing it and placing it on a wiggling James. James ran around and screamed in delight when he noticed that they were matching.

"Yay! Daddy wike me!" Ginny stopped dead in her tracks, comparing their matching outfits.

"Hey! We are matching!" Harry told her cautiously. She wrinkled her nose and stepped into the den. She looked away. Harry picked up James. He sniffed.

"You good!" James smelled Harry.

"Want some?" Harry offered some cologne, and patted it on James cheeks. "You are a big boy!" James looked radiant.

They Flooed there and were attacked by hugs and kisses right away. James was swept away by Fleur and Victoire who were in love with the little boy. Soon, everyone else had crowded around him too. Harry, Bill, and Charlie all were playing a game of Wizarding Chess, and Angelina, George, Arthur and Victoire - who Ginny found out, was Fleur's and Bill's daughter - were all crowded around James. Molly, Hermione, and Fleur were all talking to Ginny though. Ron sat next to Ginny, unadmittedly refusing to leave his little sister.

"I simply love James." Hermione crooned watching as Angelina tickled him. Ginny directed her attention to George, her older brother, to see how he was holding up. Ginny happened to notice how lovingly George looked at Angelina. George and Angelina got together a month after the Battle of Hogwarts and had been inseparable ever since. Secretly, Ginny longed for a similar relationship.

"Aww." Everyone sighed as James let out a giggle and ran to Ginny. He scrambled onto her lap and curled up into her.

"Hungy!" James patted his belly. Molly grinned widely, ready to show her first grandson her fabulous cooking skills.

"Wait, Molly - is Teddy and Andromeda coming around?" Harry stopped her. She shook her head.

"No. Andromeda wanted to introduce him to… oh nevermind. Next time dear." Ginny shrugged, but she was upset. Teddy and Harry had a special relationship - well last time she saw. She left four months after the Battle of Hogwarts. Ginny pushed this thought from her mind and set James on her hip as they made their way into the crowded kitchen. It didn't look much different from about three years ago. Ginny sighed longingly.

"Oh." Fleur looked around and Ginny noticed the problem, only one high chair. "I-"

"It's okay, I will take him…" Ginny began, but James had already scrambled onto Harry's lap. Ginny felt tears push at the back of her eyes and Harry noticed and tried to push him off of his lap, but James just clung tighter. Ginny sat next to Fleur and Hermione.

Rotisserie chicken, cooked vegetables, steaming buns, melted butter, treacle tarts, and jugs of iced pumpkin juice and gillywater, crowded the table.

"Feast for a king!" Bill proclaimed heartily, and with that, they dug in.

Ginny was on her second pumpkin juice. James took a special liking to the gillywater which Ginny found gross.

"Took your liking from the lake, eh Harry?" George joked and winked, watching James down another glass. The gillywater tasted similar to gillyweed with a sweet taste. It was gillyweed, water. What James loved most about the gillywater was that seconds after you drank it, shining blue bubbles came popping out of your nose leaving a small tingling sensation. Molly confessed that you just had to add a little sugar and the reaction would cause this magical moment. This explained why Minerva drank it - with her stony demeanor she would have never drank it. Ginny laughed. It was funny, watching him. Harry took another treacle tart and chewed it soundly. For the second time that evening (or perhaps more), Ginny watched George cast an admiring glance towards Angelina who was playing with Victoire. Ginny sighed. It was adorable. As the plates cleared themselves, George offered to go make some tea. Arthur grinned and got up to help George.

"Sure." Angelina, Hermione, Fleur, Molly, and Ginny told the boys. They talked about James and Victoire for a while before George came back with mugs. They sat, sipping their tea. George looked radiant and he could not keep a smile off of his face. Angelina was the first to finish. As she finished, she stared at the bottom and swept the mug off of the table in shock. George knelt down. Ginny and Hermione screamed. Because George had just pulled out a ring. It had a fat, shining diamond dead center and had a simple band around it. It was… beautiful.

"Angelina, I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you. I cannot imagine a life spent without you. You are beautiful in every way possible. I don't know how I got so lucky. So - will you-"

"Yes! Yes. A million times yes!" And with that, Angelina leaned in and kissed George.

 **Yay! I am done with this chapter. Er… I mean… I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **I have decided that I will publish a chapter every Sunday. That way I have designated times. And you guys know when I will publish a chapter.**

 **So, happy times! By the way, Ginny and Harry's romance is** _ **not**_ **over. Not by a long shot. So we have a wedding! I am so excited. Anyways, the next chapter is a big romantic moment and some more uncovering of the big coma deal. Yeah.**

 **Please, please, please drop a review. I love it when you do! (:**

 **Until next Sunday, peace out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the beautiful magic of Harry Potter and I - well I only own myself. (:**

 **Sorry about this, but I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I have reached…. *drum roll*** _ **2.9 K VIEWS**_ **! Thank you so much everyone. I know it is not a lot, but thank you anyways.**

Everyone swooned as they watched George place the ring on Angelina's awaiting fingers. It fit perfectly. The sunset filtered in through the window and cast beautiful little lights around the room. It was marvelous.

"May I have this dance?" George asked, standing up. Angelina glowed as they stepped outside. Laughing, George twirled her around. Her sunset dress twirled around around her thighs, and her gold shoes tapped along the grass softly, indicating a fairy that seemed to be flying. Her dark hair was pulled back in a simple braid. Smooth chocolate skin laid underneath the dress. She was… _gorgeous_.

Hermione squealed and was immediately whisked away by Ron, his face flushed. But his normal clumsy, large hands were guided by Hermione on her waist, and she placed her delicate hands on his broad shoulders. He swept her away and soon Molly and Arthur were dancing too. Fleur grabbed Bill and they were dancing as excitedly as they did on their wedding. But George and Angelina still were the best, clearing the dance floor (the Burrow's backyard). As Charlie lifted Victoire up and twirled her around, Harry raised an eyebrow to Ginny, but she stubbornly looked away. So Harry grabbed James hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. Ginny pursed her lips and ran back into the house. Harry sighed, and handed James off to the engaged couple who took him happily.

Ginny was sitting at the table, her silky ginger hair covering her face. But Harry could tell she was upset even if she was not crying. Harry sighed and sat down next to her. There, he sat until she was well enough to talk.

"Why -" Harry began cautiously.

"I don't know. I have this gut feeling. Like it's wrong even if it feels right. And I don't know why I left you because you would have loved a child. But I did. And something feels wrong Harry, and I just can't do anything about it because it is _inside of me_. A gut feeling. And I just can't…" Ginny let out a frustrated growl and brushed back her hair. Makeup smudged her face.

"Ginny, something is wrong. I know that. And - and we need to go to the Ministry. Tomorrow. Send an owl to Gwenog and we will sort this business out once and for all. And it is okay if you do not want to go on a date with me." Harry grasped her hands with his, her small, delicate fingers curled up inside his warm ones. He grinned shyly. Ginny looked down quickly and nodded, but now she seemed more confident.

"I just need time." Ginny looked at him with her chocolate eyes through dark thick eyelashes and Harry knew everything was going to be okay.

James crashed at Molly's. Ginny and even Harry were reluctant to leave him, but they both had work tomorrow and it was just convenient. Molly promised to stay in touch and was all too delighted with the turn of events. The two were too tired to argue. George made a couple sly notes about how they were going to have the house alone. Ginny was a little anxious about this, but the problem was solved when Harry crashed on the couch upon reaching their small flat.

Ginny, meanwhile, took a shower, removed her make up and crawled into the cold, large bed, wishing for company.

The click of high heels seemed like it could be heard from miles around, but it was dead early in the morning - everyone was still asleep. Ginny's tall heels clicked against the pavement loudly, and Harry's cloak billowed behind him. They would have looked like an odd couple - but no one was out.

Cramming into the small telephone booth, Ginny and Harry squirmed uncomfortably.

"62442." Harry recalled and Ginny punched it in.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business, visitors." A cool female voice commanded them.

"Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter, meeting with Kingsley, Minister of Magic, Auror Jack Frank, and Archie Taylor, Head of Auror Department." Ginny told the voice nervously. Two buttons popped out reading their names and business. The telephone booth slid downwards smoothly and in the couple seconds they waited, Ginny exchanged an anxious glance with Harry. But it was too late to ponder, for the doors slid open and the female voice was telling them something about having a good day.

Ginny stepped out briskly and Harry grabbed her hand. She was almost lost in the busy, early morning shuffle of witches and wizards who clutched their coffee cups and looked around blearily, still rubbing sleep from their eyes. Harry nodded and they made their way to the metal grates. Soon they had lost everyone in their elevator except a bloodshot witch and three memos that were whizzing around the witch's head. She swatted at them irritably.

As the gold, metal grates slid open, Harry grabbed Ginny's hand (he feared she might not be able to move otherwise) and dragged her forward. The bloodshot witch scrambled off in the opposite direction. Harry lead Ginny to his office and had her sit down with some coffee. She just stared at the coffee, occasionally taking tiny sips. Harry sighed and sat down before clearing all of his paperwork. A memo flew in.

" _The Minister will see you now."_ The memo read in neat, cursive handwriting. Harry sighed again and dismissed the memo. Harry nodded to Ginny, and getting paler by the second, she walked with Harry to Kingsley's office.

Ginny's anxiety was ill-founded, for as soon as they walked in, they were enveloped in a hug. As Kingsley released them, Ginny shrank down a bit.

"Ginny! Good to see you. Come in." Kingsley gestured towards four chairs, where Frank was sitting in one, looking nervous. At once the head of the Auror office, Archie Taylor walked in. Taylor straightened his coat and brushed down his hair impatiently. Taylor was a good looking fellow - he had simple blue eyes the glittered somewhat dangerously, but still kindly, and blond hair that curled. His coat was always straight and his tie was always pressed or the other way around. He was new and already used to the job. Harry liked him as soon as he came. They all took a seat.

"Let's get right to it." Kingsley boomed with his deep voice. Frank grabbed his shiny briefcase and opened it, revealing thousands of pages of paperwork.

"First off, do either of you recognize any of these names." Frank slid them a sheet and Harry scanned it.

 _Hannah Williams_

 _Victor Lockhart_

 _Mike Sullivan_

 _Elizabeth Rookwood_

"Rookwood! That's a Death Eater -" Harry started.

"Yes. Yes. We know-" For the third time someone interrupted another person.

"I know the first two names." Ginny trembled, her face as pale as the moon. Harry was shocked, but fixed on an impassive expression as she explained. "Hannah, she was my babysitter for James. I had had a rough night and I was exhausted. I thought she left, so when I went to clean up after James' spilled milk with magic, she noticed. Hannah freaked out - I _obliviated_ her and let her stay the night before I let her leave. And Victor - well -" Harry knew where this was going, remembering Tom, the man at the bar.

"We know Victor. He is not a good guy." Harry nodded at Ginny whose eyes were filled with gratitude.

"Perfect, well this clears some things up. In emotional states, obliviation is not complete. The victim - might you call it - will be left disoriented with a fuzzy memory of what happened, sometimes a different view of events. So, for example, Mrs. Williams might remember that you did some sort of magic, you are an evil sorcerer or something crazy, and that you kidnapped her for the night and she escaped in the morning. It is traumatic, which is why we advise against it when you are tired or emotional. As for Victor Lockhart, well…" Frank looked to Taylor for permission to explain. He nodded gravely. "I am sure you both know Gilderoy Lockhart *they nodded*. Well, he had no spouse, children, nephews, nieces, and his parents did not have siblings. But he did have a brother. His older brother, Victor Lockhart. Similar to Gilderoy. But what we believe happened is that Victor is being imprisoned. Mike Sullivan and Elizabeth Rookwood are er… married. But neither are Death Eaters, current sources have informed us." Frank paused dramatically and everyone scooched a little closer on their seats. "Which leads to believe that Augustus Rookwood was one of the Fallen Fifty. The two siblings were close. And perhaps, to avenge for her brother's death, she employed her husband to weaken Ginny and hurt her. To get to you by ways of just torturing you could not do." Ginny swallowed. Harry cast pitiful glances in her direction, but Ginny ignored him. She felt stronger than ever and as though a Shield Charm had been placed on her.

"That does not explain about Hannah, Frank." She told him crisply.

"Yeah, well, we wondered that too. But it so happened that the two had no idea where you lived until Ms. Williams came walking into their path, perhaps, on a Thursday morning. They took advantage of her weakness and used it to find out where you lived. And not to get personal, but um… where you and Harry maybe planning to get married, have a kid, anything like that before you left?" Taylor cleared his throat.

"Er… I am not sure. Maybe?" Ginny told him, a blush creeping up on her neck, refusing to look at Harry.

"Well, we believed that there is a chance that Elizabeth might have separated you two using the Imperius Curse." The silence that followed was tangible.

Ginny stared at the wall. Harry sighed. They had left soon after. Ginny had started throwing things in frustration and rage. He slid down next to her.

"Gin?" She ignored him, but took a bite of the Chinese dish. "Ginny, come on."

"Let's go get James." Ginny told him finally, setting down her fork. They paid the bill and apparated to Molly's.

They were immediately blown over by James who scrambled on top of them, his face red and his lower lip sticking out. He was completely and entirely adorable. Molly stood in the doorway, her frizzy ginger hair pulled back in a messy plait. She sighed. Gloops of what looked like cookie batter stained her apron that read "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes". Harry's heart literally melted. Fleur appeared right behind her, looking equally frazzled. Victoire on the other hand, looked just upset that he had stopped playing with her.

"Thanks Mum!" Ginny scrambled up and set a wailing James on her hip. "See you tomorrow! That is, if I can drop him off tomorrow…" Molly nodded enthusiastically. She was obviously worried they would not let her have James again.

"Okay. That's fine, dear. Dinner?" Ginny shook her head. "Oh, right! We have cookies." James scrambled off of Ginny and ran to the kitchen behind Molly with a giggle. They emerged with two trays of heart shaped cookies. Ginny grinned adoringly.

"Awww. Thanks sweetie! We will take some home!" Ginny grabbed one of the trays and Harry picked up James.

"Thanks Fleur and Molly. See you tomorrow!" Harry told them and they Flooed away.

"Don't even." Ginny told Harry who was grinning. He bet that James would not go to sleep without Ginny saying good night. He was right and Ginny was paying for it. With a treat to butterbeer in the future.

"What are you doing tomorrow tonight?" Harry casually asked her, leaning against the door frame.

"Oh I don't know. We had a big game yesterday, so we get a break. I thought I would spend the day with James and Molly. Why?" Ginny said somewhat breathlessly. She then returned her gaze to her maroon knit sweater. The ginger witch picked at a loose thread. She looked up at him again, her chocolate eyes so incredibly beautiful. Harry had no idea what made him say what he said next.

"Well I am free… so…" He paused unsure of what else to do. No taking it back.

"Okay. Sure." Ginny looked down, unaware of the happiness she had caused Harry.

"What?!" Harry gasped, something in his chest aching. His heartbeat was as loud as a herd of bulls to himself. He wondered if Ginny could hear him.

"Sure Harry. Good night." Ginny left quickly, leaving Harry in a tornado of emotions.

 ***FADE TO BLACK* How was that? Okay, sorry. Also - there will be less weepy Ginny in the future. I realized my mistake TOO late. )): Yeah. Anyways, please review and look out for my next chapter next Sunday! Thanks…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the beautiful magic of Harry Potter and I - well I only own myself. (:**

 **Sorry about this, but I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I have reached…. *drum roll*** _ **2.9 K VIEWS**_ **! Thank you so much everyone. I know it is not a lot, but thank you anyways.**

Everyone swooned as they watched George place the ring on Angelina's awaiting fingers. It fit perfectly. The sunset filtered in through the window and cast beautiful little lights around the room. It was marvelous.

"May I have this dance?" George asked, standing up. Angelina glowed as they stepped outside. Laughing, George twirled her around. Her sunset dress twirled around around her thighs, and her gold shoes tapped along the grass softly, indicating a fairy that seemed to be flying. Her dark hair was pulled back in a simple braid. Smooth chocolate skin laid underneath the dress. She was… _gorgeous_.

Hermione squealed and was immediately whisked away by Ron, his face flushed. But his normal clumsy, large hands were guided by Hermione on her waist, and she placed her delicate hands on his broad shoulders. He swept her away and soon Molly and Arthur were dancing too. Fleur grabbed Bill and they were dancing as excitedly as they did on their wedding. But George and Angelina still were the best, clearing the dance floor (the Burrow's backyard). As Charlie lifted Victoire up and twirled her around, Harry raised an eyebrow to Ginny, but she stubbornly looked away. So Harry grabbed James hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. Ginny pursed her lips and ran back into the house. Harry sighed, and handed James off to the engaged couple who took him happily.

Ginny was sitting at the table, her silky ginger hair covering her face. But Harry could tell she was upset even if she was not crying. Harry sighed and sat down next to her. There, he sat until she was well enough to talk.

"Why -" Harry began cautiously.

"I don't know. I have this gut feeling. Like it's wrong even if it feels right. And I don't know why I left you because you would have loved a child. But I did. And something feels wrong Harry, and I just can't do anything about it because it is _inside of me_. A gut feeling. And I just can't…" Ginny let out a frustrated growl and brushed back her hair. Makeup smudged her face.

"Ginny, something is wrong. I know that. And - and we need to go to the Ministry. Tomorrow. Send an owl to Gwenog and we will sort this business out once and for all. And it is okay if you do not want to go on a date with me." Harry grasped her hands with his, her small, delicate fingers curled up inside his warm ones. He grinned shyly. Ginny looked down quickly and nodded, but now she seemed more confident.

"I just need time." Ginny looked at him with her chocolate eyes through dark thick eyelashes and Harry knew everything was going to be okay.

James crashed at Molly's. Ginny and even Harry were reluctant to leave him, but they both had work tomorrow and it was just convenient. Molly promised to stay in touch and was all too delighted with the turn of events. The two were too tired to argue. George made a couple sly notes about how they were going to have the house alone. Ginny was a little anxious about this, but the problem was solved when Harry crashed on the couch upon reaching their small flat.

Ginny, meanwhile, took a shower, removed her make up and crawled into the cold, large bed, wishing for company.

The click of high heels seemed like it could be heard from miles around, but it was dead early in the morning - everyone was still asleep. Ginny's tall heels clicked against the pavement loudly, and Harry's cloak billowed behind him. They would have looked like an odd couple - but no one was out.

Cramming into the small telephone booth, Ginny and Harry squirmed uncomfortably.

"62442." Harry recalled and Ginny punched it in.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business, visitors." A cool female voice commanded them.

"Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter, meeting with Kingsley, Minister of Magic, Auror Jack Frank, and Archie Taylor, Head of Auror Department." Ginny told the voice nervously. Two buttons popped out reading their names and business. The telephone booth slid downwards smoothly and in the couple seconds they waited, Ginny exchanged an anxious glance with Harry. But it was too late to ponder, for the doors slid open and the female voice was telling them something about having a good day.

Ginny stepped out briskly and Harry grabbed her hand. She was almost lost in the busy, early morning shuffle of witches and wizards who clutched their coffee cups and looked around blearily, still rubbing sleep from their eyes. Harry nodded and they made their way to the metal grates. Soon they had lost everyone in their elevator except a bloodshot witch and three memos that were whizzing around the witch's head. She swatted at them irritably.

As the gold, metal grates slid open, Harry grabbed Ginny's hand (he feared she might not be able to move otherwise) and dragged her forward. The bloodshot witch scrambled off in the opposite direction. Harry lead Ginny to his office and had her sit down with some coffee. She just stared at the coffee, occasionally taking tiny sips. Harry sighed and sat down before clearing all of his paperwork. A memo flew in.

" _The Minister will see you now."_ The memo read in neat, cursive handwriting. Harry sighed again and dismissed the memo. Harry nodded to Ginny, and getting paler by the second, she walked with Harry to Kingsley's office.

Ginny's anxiety was ill-founded, for as soon as they walked in, they were enveloped in a hug. As Kingsley released them, Ginny shrank down a bit.

"Ginny! Good to see you. Come in." Kingsley gestured towards four chairs, where Frank was sitting in one, looking nervous. At once the head of the Auror office, Archie Taylor walked in. Taylor straightened his coat and brushed down his hair impatiently. Taylor was a good looking fellow - he had simple blue eyes the glittered somewhat dangerously, but still kindly, and blond hair that curled. His coat was always straight and his tie was always pressed or the other way around. He was new and already used to the job. Harry liked him as soon as he came. They all took a seat.

"Let's get right to it." Kingsley boomed with his deep voice. Frank grabbed his shiny briefcase and opened it, revealing thousands of pages of paperwork.

"First off, do either of you recognize any of these names." Frank slid them a sheet and Harry scanned it.

 _Hannah Williams_

 _Victor Lockhart_

 _Mike Sullivan_

 _Elizabeth Rookwood_

"Rookwood! That's a Death Eater -" Harry started.

"Yes. Yes. We know-" For the third time someone interrupted another person.

"I know the first two names." Ginny trembled, her face as pale as the moon. Harry was shocked, but fixed on an impassive expression as she explained. "Hannah, she was my babysitter for James. I had had a rough night and I was exhausted. I thought she left, so when I went to clean up after James' spilled milk with magic, she noticed. Hannah freaked out - I _obliviated_ her and let her stay the night before I let her leave. And Victor - well -" Harry knew where this was going, remembering Tom, the man at the bar.

"We know Victor. He is not a good guy." Harry nodded at Ginny whose eyes were filled with gratitude.

"Perfect, well this clears some things up. In emotional states, obliviation is not complete. The victim - might you call it - will be left disoriented with a fuzzy memory of what happened, sometimes a different view of events. So, for example, Mrs. Williams might remember that you did some sort of magic, you are an evil sorcerer or something crazy, and that you kidnapped her for the night and she escaped in the morning. It is traumatic, which is why we advise against it when you are tired or emotional. As for Victor Lockhart, well…" Frank looked to Taylor for permission to explain. He nodded gravely. "I am sure you both know Gilderoy Lockhart *they nodded*. Well, he had no spouse, children, nephews, nieces, and his parents did not have siblings. But he did have a brother. His older brother, Victor Lockhart. Similar to Gilderoy. But what we believe happened is that Victor is being imprisoned. Mike Sullivan and Elizabeth Rookwood are er… married. But neither are Death Eaters, current sources have informed us." Frank paused dramatically and everyone scooched a little closer on their seats. "Which leads to believe that Augustus Rookwood was one of the Fallen Fifty. The two siblings were close. And perhaps, to avenge for her brother's death, she employed her husband to weaken Ginny and hurt her. To get to you by ways of just torturing you could not do." Ginny swallowed. Harry cast pitiful glances in her direction, but Ginny ignored him. She felt stronger than ever and as though a Shield Charm had been placed on her.

"That does not explain about Hannah, Frank." She told him crisply.

"Yeah, well, we wondered that too. But it so happened that the two had no idea where you lived until Ms. Williams came walking into their path, perhaps, on a Thursday morning. They took advantage of her weakness and used it to find out where you lived. And not to get personal, but um… where you and Harry maybe planning to get married, have a kid, anything like that before you left?" Taylor cleared his throat.

"Er… I am not sure. Maybe?" Ginny told him, a blush creeping up on her neck, refusing to look at Harry.

"Well, we believed that there is a chance that Elizabeth might have separated you two using the Imperius Curse." The silence that followed was tangible.

Ginny stared at the wall. Harry sighed. They had left soon after. Ginny had started throwing things in frustration and rage. He slid down next to her.

"Gin?" She ignored him, but took a bite of the Chinese dish. "Ginny, come on."

"Let's go get James." Ginny told him finally, setting down her fork. They paid the bill and apparated to Molly's.

They were immediately blown over by James who scrambled on top of them, his face red and his lower lip sticking out. He was completely and entirely adorable. Molly stood in the doorway, her frizzy ginger hair pulled back in a messy plait. She sighed. Gloops of what looked like cookie batter stained her apron that read "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes". Harry's heart literally melted. Fleur appeared right behind her, looking equally frazzled. Victoire on the other hand, looked just upset that he had stopped playing with her.

"Thanks Mum!" Ginny scrambled up and set a wailing James on her hip. "See you tomorrow! That is, if I can drop him off tomorrow…" Molly nodded enthusiastically. She was obviously worried they would not let her have James again.

"Okay. That's fine, dear. Dinner?" Ginny shook her head. "Oh, right! We have cookies." James scrambled off of Ginny and ran to the kitchen behind Molly with a giggle. They emerged with two trays of heart shaped cookies. Ginny grinned adoringly.

"Awww. Thanks sweetie! We will take some home!" Ginny grabbed one of the trays and Harry picked up James.

"Thanks Fleur and Molly. See you tomorrow!" Harry told them and they Flooed away.

"Don't even." Ginny told Harry who was grinning. He bet that James would not go to sleep without Ginny saying good night. He was right and Ginny was paying for it. With a treat to butterbeer in the future.

"What are you doing tomorrow tonight?" Harry casually asked her, leaning against the door frame.

"Oh I don't know. We had a big game yesterday, so we get a break. I thought I would spend the day with James and Molly. Why?" Ginny said somewhat breathlessly. She then returned her gaze to her maroon knit sweater. The ginger witch picked at a loose thread. She looked up at him again, her chocolate eyes so incredibly beautiful. Harry had no idea what made him say what he said next.

"Well I am free… so…" He paused unsure of what else to do. No taking it back.

"Okay. Sure." Ginny looked down, unaware of the happiness she had caused Harry.

"What?!" Harry gasped, something in his chest aching. His heartbeat was as loud as a herd of bulls to himself. He wondered if Ginny could hear him.

"Sure Harry. Good night." Ginny left quickly, leaving Harry in a tornado of emotions.

 ***FADE TO BLACK* How was that? Okay, sorry. Also - there will be less weepy Ginny in the future. I realized my mistake TOO late. )): Yeah. Anyways, please review and look out for my next chapter next Sunday! Thanks…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me.**

 **Oh - also, I am going to start putting "L" when I am transitioning times.**

Ginny towelled off her still wet hair quickly. She turned around and slipped into the dress.

It was a gorgeous dress. It was a beautiful, flowy, light dress. It was made of smooth, yellow silk and had a simple pink ribbon tied across the slim waist. It was a strapless dress and went to her knees. Flowers decorated the bottom half of the dress and they opened and closed with a pink hue inside. It was simply beautiful. Ginny closed her eyes and tied her ginger hair up in a plait, slipping in a peach pink flower clip.

Finally, she slipped her pearl necklace her father had given her over her pale neck, lightly powdered with make up. And Ginny opened her eyes.

Blush powdered her face and one brush of eye shadow could literally do magic. For the finishing touch, she had applied autumn colored lipstick that she knew would match the suit that Harry had bought.

"Woah." Ginny whispered and twirled for the effect. She sighed in pleasure and pressed her ear against the door. Nothing. Slipping out of the bathroom, she ran to the bedroom and closed the door.

"Damn Ginny." Hermione murmured as Ginny swung around, giddy with excitement. Hermione was speechless with admiration. "Ginny." Ginny laughed.

James was with Fleur, Bill, and Victoire until tomorrow morning. Hermione and Ron had came over, insisting to get them ready. It was with a lot of convincing that Hermione would not stay in the same room as Ginny dressed. But Hermione knew how to do makeup, so she took a shower and then Hermione did her thing.

"Ginny?" A slightly muffled voice came from outside the bedroom. Hermione squealed and lunged for Ginny, tackling her in a hug.

"We will meet you there!" Hermione yelled happily and Ron laughed. She grabbed Ginny's hand and they apparated there, leaving Ginny in a whirl wind. She laughed. So this was the surprise spot.

It was an old Muggle theater, next to a fancy restaurant. An old light up sign advertised "Cinderella". Ginny had heard of the old Muggle movie. Hermione nodded with a small grin on her face, only a fraction of her excitement. Ginny was breathless. There was a snap. The two witches turned.

Harry gasped and instantly felt dizzy. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and for a second, he couldn't think. Hermione ran to Ron and kissed him slowly after whispering 'good job'. Ginny looked down, suddenly shy. He was _very_ handsome, looking smart. His hair still stuck up and the wizard reached to push it down. But Ginny just didn't care and loved that hair. So she ran to him, and tangled her hands in his still-wet hair and just kissed him because she could. There was a _pop_ and the couple was alone. They kissed for what felt like eternity until Harry pulled apart, breathless.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Harry murmured into her gorgeous chocolate eyes that no amount of makeup could change. Ginny blushed and allowed herself to be led to the restaurant. They grasped hands.

"Party for two. Under the name Potter." Harry told the waitress. She nodded.

"This way, Mrs. and Mr. Potter." Ginny blushed again, but didn't correct her. She led them, not to a normal booth, but to a velvet booth in a private room, only lit by candles.

"Thank you." Harry whispered in a rough voice and Ginny felt her heart leap. He pulled out the chair for her. They ordered their food and started eating. Ginny felt someone staring at her, but the waitress left. She looked up. Harry's glowing emerald eyes sat staring at her.

"What?" She whispered, taking a bite of the spaghetti which was delicious.

"Tell me about James and yourself." Ginny swallowed her bite too quickly and felt a lump in her throat that had nothing to do with the spaghetti.

"Okay. James. I remember the first time he kicked." A tear slid down Harry's cheek unintentionally. "I was sitting at home, alone. Eating dinner. It wasn't good. I am a dreadful cook." Ginny laughed sadly. "And I was sitting there, and I felt it. I didn't think it was real at first. And then he kicked again. And I freaked out and dropped my coffee mug. I still have that stain - or had that stain on the carpet. And then I just waited for hours. And the best part was that I was going to go back to you guys. But I fell asleep. And when I woke, I couldn't." It became too painful for Ginny to continue, so she shoved some spaghetti in her mouth.

"More." Harry begged with quiet eyes. Ginny grinned and they sat that way for the rest of dinner, exchanged stories.

 **L**

It was half past seven by the time they finished.

"The bill?" Harry asked, but the waitress shook her head.

"Please, we never get people like you any more. On the house." And she grinned happily, proud of herself before leaving. Harry smiled and grabbed Ginny's hand. They ran, laughing out of the restaurant. The movie was going to start in two minutes, so they quickly ran in, giggling with delight. The movie started immediately. It was an old Muggle movie, but Ginny fell in love with it. It was called Cinderella. Harry glanced at Ginny, whose wide eyes were glued to the screen. But his eyes were glued to the only thing _truly_ glowing in the room, Ginny. And as the movie ended with a kiss, Harry just grabbed her head gently and kissed her. Ginny was hesitant at first, but soon she kissed back. They walked out of the theater and ran to the beach nearby. Ginny slipped off her flats with a laugh and Harry rolled up his pants. Splashing into the cold water, they stood there. The moonlight lit up their faces perfectly. Harry waded to her and instead of kissing her, just grabbed her hand. They stayed like that for a while, lost in each other's eyes.

 **L**

Ginny had crashed in her bed as soon as they got home. Harry slipped out of his suit and into some pajama bottoms. Ginny, in only a nightgown, lay tucked under the covers, a cascade of ginger hair surrounding her. He sighed in longing, but knew that it was not the right time to join her. So he just laid down on the couch, and for the first time in years, fell asleep happy.

 **L**

"Awww. That is so cute." Fleur crooned. Harry rubbed his eyes blearily and opened them. Some burning smell came from the kitchen and Harry bolted upright.

"Dis is Mummy's woom. And dis is da kitchen." James giggled and ran to his mom. He was showing Victoire around the flat. Ginny was cooking was looked like eggs or pancakes with Bill peering over her shoulder.

"Hey Fleur." Harry rubbed his eyes slowly.

" 'Arry! Good morning! James is so cute." Fleur sighed happily as she watched James and Victoire take turns playing with his stuffed animal stag at Ginny's feet.  
"Breakfast!" Ginny turned around. She was wearing a simply cloud blue dress underneath an apron that was splattered with batter. Even in the simplest of clothes, Ginny looked gorgeous. Unaware of Harry's wandering eyes, Ginny set a plate full of pancakes on the table. "Fresh squeezed oranges, pancakes, and cut up apples - oh! Harry, you are awake… " Ginny blurted, blushed, and ran back into the kitchen to grab something even though everything was already on the table. Bill shrugged and grabbed Victoire. Giggling, she scrambled away from the chair, but Bill forced her into it. She squirmed in the high chair. Harry lifted up James who became upset at being torn away from his game.  
"No Daddy!" Harry stared enviously at Bill who was masterfully feeding Victoire.

"Yes James." Harry said softly, not wanting to show that he was still a new dad. James beat his little fists against Harry's bare chest. He froze, not wanting to upset James even more, who was wailing and screaming. Now he had everyone's attention. Harry felt warm and soft hands lift James off of him. Ginny grinned and Harry sighed. Longing for something Harry, himself, didn't even understand, Harry ran into the bathroom. James' cries came from the other room and Harry rested his head in his hands. Guilt settled in his stomach.

"Damn Harry. Now you get what being a parent is like." Bill told an upset Harry. He sighed, his words having no effect on the poor man. "Harry, it was never easy. Fleur always had to handle her. Victoire wouldn't even look at me, and when she did, she started crying. Because it took time. Which is exactly what James needs. And maybe Ginny, but I see the way you are with her. And maybe my other brothers don't see, but I think there is no one better than you.

"Bill - how I am supposed to give James time when I don't have any? When will I get to be the dad I have _always_ wanted to be? When will I be part of a family?" Harry felt the lump in his throat grow.

"Harry, I don't know if you, Ginny, and James are a family. I mean, you sure look like one. But even if you think you have no family, _we_ are your family." And with that, Bill got up and left.

 **L**

Harry slammed the door, fuming.

"Potter!" Taylor called furiously, and burst through the closed door. "That is no way to talk to your commanding officer!"

"It is _not_ fair that Frank gets to look into our case and I have to be deported for a mission. That is not fair!" Harry argued, his face red.

"Harry - nothing is fair! Is it fair that I don't even have a child even more?" Harry paused - this was true. Taylor lost his child due to some Death Eaters three months before the Battle of Hogwarts. The poor girl was only three. Harry sighed. "Potter. You will work on this because all in all, it will help you, James, and Ginny. So don't play the family card on me." And with that, Taylor slammed the door, leaving Harry to his paperwork. Harry sighed in obvious distress. Now he had to tell Ginny about his mission. Mission could last anywhere from an hour to five months (that was the longest one). It was entirely unpredictable. Yet, Harry was often chosen to do longer missions because unlike mostly everyone else at the Ministry, he didn't have anyone that he would look forward to coming home to. He _did_ love the Weasley family, but most of the time, they were preoccupied with something or the other. And things had became more and more awkward when Harry always caught his two best friends kissing. So he didn't mind going away. He knew tonight was not going to be good. It was his first mission with Ginny home.

Harry sighed and sat down it get started on his paperwork, but his mind always wandered back to Ginny. Maybe he could promise her another date… With that promise in his head, he got started on his work before his mission tomorrow.

 **L**

Harry sat back, feeling satisfied as he stared at the mound of complete paperwork. He got his coat and got ready to leave when a memo whizzed in, hitting him on the head. Rubbing his head where a small bruise was already forming, he read it.

 _Harry -_

 _We leave tomorrow at five. Bring nothing expect your Invisibility Cloak and your wand. We can't risk the extra clothes this time._

 _Taylor_

Harry sighed and sent off his paperwork. Usually they could bring suitcases, but sometimes, they went without them. Those were usually the longer missions. They had prepared clothes for them there.

There was nothing Harry could do, so he picked up his cloak and apparated home.

 **L**

The first thing that hit Harry was the _smell_. The warm draft a delicious meal wafted into the room. Harry sighed pleasantly and dropped his suitcase and cloak off on the chair and practically skipped into the kitchen. What met him was a beautiful sight.

Ginny was standing tip-toed on a tottering stool, searching for spices. James was mixing something in a pot, also standing on a stool.

"Hey!" Harry called over the dishes washing themselves and James ramblings to himself. Ginny turned in surprise and nearly fell off if Harry hadn't caught her. Inside, Ginny swooned. Harry carefully set her down and Ginny grasped the spice triumphantly and ran over to the pot.

"Harry - sit down. James, set the table." James nodded, proud that he was helping his mum. Ginny grinned at him. Harry ran to the kitchen, and just in time as James stumbled in, carrying forks and plates, balanced precariously on one another. Harry leapt up to help him and soon the table was set. Ginny brought in the pot - full of pasta with beautifully seasoned vegetables. The flavor exploded as soon as Harry put it in his mouth. He moaned softly, savoring the meal. Ginny blushed a bright red and bent down to retrieve nothing so Harry would not see.

"So, Harry, er… What's up at the Ministry?" Ginny asked curiously, for lack of anything better to say. Harry swallowed suddenly.

"Welcome to my missions."

 **Hey guys! Sorry that I have not posted in awhile. Three whole weeks! I had a** _ **huge**_ **event that happened, but for safety reasons, I cannot tell you all. I have been busy for the past two weeks or so. Anyways, I started a new fanfiction, so there was that. But I think I will continue with this. I will post, again, about a week, but life is busy, so I will try to make it consistent, but I can't promise anything. Thanks!**

 **Also, if you want me to publish these quicker, do you know what helps? Motivation and motivation comes in the form of reviews. So review! No pressure. (;**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the magic of JK Rowling. Only trying to create my own. (:**

"What?" Ginny cleared her throat, clearly confused.

"Ginny - what I am trying to say, is that not all things you missed were good." Harry shoveled a bite of the pasta - which was delicious - into his mouth. James chattered to himself happily, sometimes eating small bites of the pasta.

"Such as…" Ginny set down her fork and leaned forward. Ginny scowled and redirected her attention to the red wine Harry had laid out for the adults.

"Er… missions. Right. As you know, I was training for an Auror when I left. I get deployed on missions that can last anywhere from one hour to…" Harry trailed off.

"Five months. Yeah, Hermione warned me before our first date. I am a little offended that you didn't tell me sooner. When do you leave?" Harry was shocked but hid it under a mask of unfortunate displeasure.

"Five o'clock tomorrow morning." Ginny did not have the sense to cover her shock and literally dropped her glass. Wine spread out on the table as Ginny's jaw dropped.

"Oopsy Mummy!" James stared at the puddle growing on the table and picked up his plate, peering underneath it.

"Five o'clock?!" Ginny nearly shouted, her normally calm voice high and shrill.

"Ginny -"

"No! Taylor told me this was going to be a long mission - maybe three months! I thought - I thought… more time… more t-t-time." This time, it was Harry's turn to be surprised.

"When?" Harry questioned her.

"No. He just sent a Patronus, Harry!" Harry cleaned up the mess. Ginny developed a firm, indifferent expression as she stared at her pasta. She angrily sighed. "It's fine Harry." And she continued to eat her dinner with a furious, hurried demeanor.

"Ginny-"

"You know what? No Harry. It's fine. You can ditch your son and your… me to go on a mission." Ginny said somewhat breathlessly. Harry recognized the hard blazing look in her eyes and he knew that this battle was already lost.

"Ginny, I can't control -" Ginny stood up and started clearing her and James half-eaten places. She threw them in the sink with a clatter before scooping up James and heading toward her rooms. "Ginny!" Harry clambered, unable to hide the hurt. He ran to the bedroom door and stepped back just in time as the door slammed shut. He heard James wail at this sudden change of plans. A muffled shout of "Daddy" melted Harry's heart. How could he leave them? He had to though. Right?

He knocked on the door lightly. No response.

Harry walked back to the kitchen and sat down on the hard, wooden chair. The pasta was cold and it wasn't so enjoyable now. He sighed and pushed back his plate before pulling it back forward. He finished quickly and walked to the room.

"Ginny?" Harry whispered, sensing a sleeping James. He didn't expect a reply.

"Mhmm."

"How about a date when I come back?" Harry mumbled, the idea coming to him suddenly. There was silence for an unbearable two minutes and surprisingly, the door opened. Ginny met him, her hair - a rat's nest, her eyes red and puffy. But she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Harry."

"Ginny."

"What if he comes back?"

"I don't know. I don't know Gin." Harry sighed, truly lost in a maze of thoughts

"I'm sorry, it's the first time you have truly left me-" Ginny whispered, the soft glow of

James' night light lighting up her face as Harry turned around.

"I will never leave you." And Harry grabbed her soft face and kissed her with such passion, he knew he wasn't the only one feeling it.

"Okay." A whispered reply. A quick kiss. And a long, sleepless night for both of them.

4:00 a.m. (next day)

Ginny wasn't awake when Harry woke up. He dressed quickly, packing only his Invisibility cloak, his wand, and snuck a picture of Ginny and James in a hidden pocket. That and some food - once they weren't able to eat for three days. They might have died if food hadn't come wandering in the form of a Yeti. Yetis, Harry found out, where quite real, but overexaggerated. They were quiet, peaceful carnivores - if you can call a carnivore peaceful. Nevertheless, it mostly just ate small ice rodents or other small animals. Or maybe a jirat if they are lucky - a sneaky fox that can reshape its body to fit in small spaces. It stole all of their food once, the sly devil.

Harry popped a piece of bread in the Muggle toaster that came with the flat, before grabbing some orange juice. "4:42", his cloak read. Harry scrambled, grabbing his burnt toast and jotting a quick note to Ginny. The wizard ran to the door and was about to open it.

"Harry!" Ginny's voice stopped him. She stood in her night gown, her hair up in a plait. "You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye, were you?" Harry ran towards her for a hug but ended with a kiss.

"I love you, Ginny." Harry murmured into her damp hair that had that flowery scent. And Harry, well Harry never wanted to leave. But Ginny was already pushing him away, reluctantly.

"See you soon, for our next date." Ginny winked and with that, Harry had left with a grin, neither knowing when or if they would see each other again.

 **5:09 a.m.**

"Hey! Oh - Potter." Taylor grabbed Harry's arm as soon as he stepped out of the apparation area and security. The bustling wizards and witches ran around them. He lead him to a meeting room. "Let's go. You are late. I am looking for Jones, Grant, and Carr." Harry nodded gravely, or as gravely as he could with the suddenness of the situation - seconds before, Ginny had dropped a wink.

"Right, er… Oscar's wife might be keeping him late and Riley Jones is naturally late." Taylor nodded distractedly. They walked turned around another hallway and soon, they were at the large meeting room.

Three men were already waiting in the room, looking similar to Harry with long cloaks and bulging pockets.

"Ten men?" Harry asked incredulously. Usually, there were only five. This was not good. Lot's of men meant sacrificial missions. Last time, there were twelve - three-month mission - and only four had returned home. That was Harry's worst mission.

"Got a problem Potter?" Two of the men snickered as Taylor stormed around, and began yelling at Jones, Carr, and Grant who just ran in. Harry's expression hardened.

"Listen men! We are going to Canada where we believe there is a group of Death Eaters that escaped, are tormenting Muggles. Three have already received the Avada Kedavra. We are staying with a woman named Tilly Foster. This mission will most likely last anywhere from one day to a year." Everyone rolled their eyes. Archie said this every time. Some of the men had gone on missions as long three years. But all of them, except Jones and another man, had families to return to. And Harry was sure now that he had one. "Let's go."

They got to their place by Floo normally, but to no one's surprise, they were shown the place and instructed to apparate their separately for safety reasons. The first person to leave was always Taylor last, Jones always last to ensure that everyone left. Once, no one had gone to the mission except Harry and another man. But Taylor had placed a charm in the room, so anyone that had left after Jones had to be transported with them. Complex, but efficient. Harry was so lost in thought that he didn't notice only he and Jones were left and he had missed the demonstration of where they were going.

"Er…" Harry glanced around the room. Finding it, he eyed the location and apparated there. His mission had begun.

 **8:34 a.m.**

Ginny yawned as she sat up. Her back hurt from sitting on the couch for so long. Since Harry had left, she had made two cups of coffee and dropped James off at Hermione and Ron's after they requested. She had Quidditch practice in about thirty minutes but was delaying. She poured the rest of the coffee down the drain and stepped into her uniform. Yawn. The clock read "8:46" and Ginny apparated to work.

"Weasley!" Gwenog ran to her best friend, nearly tackling her. "You miss our game - which we lost…." The rest of the team cheered and Ginny grinned, hugging them all.

"I missed you guys!" And with that, Ginny was recalling everything that had happened over the past couple of weeks. It was bizarre, finally being with her team again. She sighed content, only to be plopped on her Lightning 2000 (second newest broom) and expected to be Keeper. But still, it was home.

 **11:06 p.m. (London time)**

Ginny snuggled deeper into her bed but was unable to fall asleep. It had been a long day of Quidditch. She had gotten home at eight and had showered and eaten. Her first day without Harry was complete, and while she hadn't missed him all day, it felt as though all of this longingness was piling up in her. The witch sighed.

She slowly stepped out of her cold bed and padded over to the den. The couch, where Harry was sleeping was covered in rumpled sheets and a clean shirt of his. Ginny threw off her nightgown and tossed on his shirt, which came down to her thighs. Even though it was unused, the bed felt warm and inviting. And even smelled like Harry.

"Mummy?" She heard James little voice and pushed her body closer into the couch to make room for him.

"Sorry, honey." Ginny grabbed James and snuggled him into her.

"I wanna say goodnight to Daddy. I want him to give me a bath and read my story."

"But we already did all of that." James squirmed and fell on the floor. He stuck out his lower lop which was utterly adorable. And Ginny felt light-headed because he looked so much like Harry. But he whimpered. "James. He is going away for a while."

"No, he isn't!" And James ran to the bathroom, the kitchen. Looking and looking for something that just wasn't there. Ginny picked herself up. After looking around for fifteen minutes for James, Ginny began to freak out. But as she turned around, James was back in Harry's bed, punching the bed.

"No here! No here…" James cried angrily. Ginny cradled the poor boy and picked him up.

"Listen, shhhh. How about hot chocolate, baby?" James nodded, silent tears streaming down his face. Using his pajama sleeve, he rubbed his nose with the back of his hand. Ginny set him on her waist and began to make the hot chocolate. "I don't know how either of us are going to survive without you, Harry."

 **6:23 a.m. (Arizona Time) … (next day)**

Harry and the others woke up bright and early to investigate the Death Eaters situation. No Death Eaters. But the three victims had received the Avada Kedavra. So, Harry and the others camped out, waiting and waiting for a sign. They had no idea what was going to come.

 **3:00 p.m. (London time) … (one week later)**

Clash! Ginny scrambled for the soapy pan on the floor. Her hair was a mess and so was the kitchen. Ginny's hand itched to use her wand, but she resisted those temptations.

Ginny had received a Patronus minutes before, letting her know that the mission was soon complete. All was going fine! It wasn't from Harry, but confirmation was all Ginny needed. As promised, Ginny was preparing for their date with a homemade meal under candlelight. James was scrubbing a pot on a stool and had just released it from his grip.

"Oopsies!" James grabbed the wooden spoon in the sink and dropped that on the floor too.

"James! NO!" He lunged for the soap and slipped off the stool, tumbling onto the floor. His lower lip wobbled and a tear slipped from his wide eyes and he let out a howl. Ginny scooped James up, patting him on the back as he cried.

Calmly as she could, Ginny grabbed the soapy dishes and utensils and placed them back in the sink. Still holding James, Ginny scrubbed the kitchen until it was clean. James now sat content on her hip, one thumb in his mouth. With wide eyes, he watched Ginny toss the risotto in the pan. James wiggled, and Ginny released him, watching him run to the den to - no doubt - play with the toy stag Harry got him. Sighing, Ginny tossed in a couple more handfuls of parmesan. A parmesan risotto with spiced green beans.

The environment was totally relaxed. Unlike Harry's, where nothing could go more wrong.

 **2:03 a.m. (Arizona Time)**

Harry breathed in and out quietly. Other men snored, but not Harry. He was awake. Staring into the dark. Because even though everything was so quiet and everything had been going right, something was wrong. The air tasted bitter, felt cold. And everything was going too right. He could tell that he was not the only one awake. Gradually, over the next two hours, more men began to wake up.

"Am I the only one?" Someone whispered. It was dead quiet. Then. A faint creak. Everyone bolted up. Well - eight men. Two were on the ground, but Harry could not tell if they were dead or not, it was pitch black.

"Wands out," Taylor whispered, and everyone complied. Harry even pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and wrapped it around himself. He was lucky. The first round of Death Eaters didn't notice him. Others were not so lucky. At least Carr and another man got a quick and painless death. Grant and another had no such luck. Sectumsempra for them. Even though Harry knew the spell to heal it, a Death Eater had cast an Exploding Charm and they were as good as dead. Harry was knocked back and hit his head, passing out. Fortunately, the cloak was still on him.

When he woke back up, there was something warm and sticky running down his face. His leg was literally on fire. Quickly whispering a water charm, Harry limped to find the others, casting Stupefy and other charms to delay the Death Eaters. Finally, he found Taylor. Taylor was clutching his side where he had evidently been hurt. Harry kneeled by his side anxiously, trying to stop the bleeding. It was useless.

"Harry." Taylor gurgled, almost silently. A little bloodstream trickled down the side of his face. Harry bent his head closer. "Harry, when this blows, get out. Take whoever you can. Tell my wife I loved her." Harry felt himself freeze.

"No, no…" Harry could not even cry because he knew it was true. Taylor, with the rest of his strength, pushed him back. Harry stumbled and found himself barely able to get up. And with pleading eyes, Taylor begged him to go.

Scrambling, Harry grabbed two men that were still fighting, grabbed his wand in a pool of someone else's blood and apparated. Apparated to St. Mungo's.

It was a mess. Harry dropped them off and immediately dropped them off before going home.

 **7:04 (London time)**

Ginny pushed in the pearl earrings slowly. The witch surprisingly only rarely wore earrings.

Crash! Ginny jumped when she heard the crash and jumped when she heard the slam. But it was nothing compared to the reaction she had when she saw Harry. The only reason she didn't faint was because she knew she needed to help him

Harry's hair was matted down with his own blood and he was covered in it. His clothes were sticky with it. And his clothes were torn and ripped. But the worst was the big hole in his head where something had obviously hit him. He collapsed on the ground, barely able to lift his head. It was lucky he made it home.

And Ginny, Ginny was scared as hell. Because for the second time in her life, Harry could be dead. Ginny accioed the couch over and waved her wand over it - making it a cot. She grunted but was able to lift him up onto it.

She propped him up and grimaced. Ginny ran to his potions cabinet, scorning for medical supplies. Finally, the witch found what she was looking for.

"Harry, I am sorry. This might sting." Ginny's hand shook as she dropped some drops of the potion on his head. There was a burning smell and sizzling and Harry hissed, but Ginny could see the improvement. Ginny was about to drop some more in until she noticed a glinting. "Hold on…" Ginny mumbled and nimbly, reached her hand into his head (gross!) and yanked the whatever it was, out. It was a coin. A Galleon, to be exact. It was warm to the touch, but entirely clean which Ginny thought was odd. It was lighter than a normal Galleon, strangely. A strong sense of deja vu engulfed her. Where had she seen it? Harry was distracted, so Ginny pocketed it quickly. After cleaning it up the best she could and wrapping it in gauze, Ginny sat back. Harry was clutching his head mournfully like he had lost something.

Wanting to busy her hands, Ginny ran back into the kitchen and started some strong peppermint tea, their favorite. Then, she ran to the bathroom and started a hot shower. Harry stumbled in it seconds after, barely able to walk. She took his clothes quickly and quietly, not wanting to alert him that she had snuck into the bathroom. After laying out some new ones that she had ran through the dryer (so they were warm), she cleaned up the rest of the flat and all of the blood. Finally, when the tea was ready, Ginny slipped some Dreamless Sleep potion into it. Harry wandered out right after. She patted on the couch. He looked dazed.

"Let's not talk about it." Ginny settled, even though she was dying to know. But those thoughts diminished when she looked into those emerald eyes.

"Thanks, Gin." Then, "I missed you." And before either of them knew it, Ginny was straddling him between her legs. They shared a heated kiss and Ginny began to get very, very hot. But as she shifted, Harry winced, softly but Ginny noticed.

"Damnit. You should probably get your rest." She fetched his tea quickly, straightening her dress subconsciously. He took a steady sip, his face flushed. Ginny watched him anxiously.

"Ginny…" His face contorted in surprise at the sweet taste of the potion. Ginny couldn't help but grin. And carefully with his wounds, Harry pulled her down. Ginny straddled Harry, her hair creating a ginger curtain, she placed his jaw against her lips and kissed him. Then, she moved her way to his lips. Harry kissed her back just as passionately before moving to her neck. She moaned involuntarily. But his kisses began to slow. Ginny sighed and carefully removed herself and brushed her hair back.

"Good night." Ginny pecked him on the cheek and he tried to pull her down again, but the needy hands of sleep grabbed him away.

 **Nevermind, I will just continue this story too. Whatever. ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter and was smart enough to write it… why would I be writing this? Anyways - Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Enjoy!**

Harry groggily rubbed sleep from his eyes and opened them to the shrill whistle. Ginny lay asleep on the arm chair across from him. He softened and grabbed a blanket before draping it over her. The medical alcohol had had an effect on him and he was dizzy and confused about the previous night, only recalling a lot of bangs and… Harry stopped thinking and moved to the kitchen. He finished making the tea and touched his head sorely, but did not try to think about it too much. Carrying the hot tea carefully, he approached the bedroom. James lay splayed out on the bed. Harry yawned.

* * *

Harry grasped James' hand confidently and approached the flat. James was chatting happily about something or another as he held a little bag that read "Thank you!" The two had stopped at a local smoothie shop for bagels and smoothies for breakfast - Harry was by no means a cook. As Harry unlocked the door, precariously balancing their breakfast, James ran inside. He jumped on the still-sleeping witch, earning a grunt from her.

"James!" Harry threw their breakfast on the table and grabbed him off. "Sorry Gin." Ginny wearily opened her eyes and welcomed James back into her arms.

"It's fine." Ginny tucked her hair behind her ear, revealing a glittering diamond earring, passed down the Weasley generations. Harry stopped.

"Ginny?" Harry asked slowly. "Er… where were we going to go last night?"  
"Oh, homemade dinner… Wait! Damnit. Harry - it's not your fault." Ginny stopped herself. Harry groaned in obvious distress.

"No! I'm so sorry." He gathered her hands in his and pressed them to his forehead. "Tonight?"

* * *

"HARRY POTTER!" Ginny screamed as a spatula flew past her and lodged itself in the cabinet. The ginger witch swatted him playfully as Harry grinned sheepishly. The two were _trying_ to make dinner. And the way things were going suggested take-out. As Harry fixed the cabinet, Ginny added a dash of spices to the boiling pot. The steam prevented the viewer from seeings its contents. Harry popped a strawberry into his mouth. Ginny was making strawberry cake and vegetable minestrone soup while Harry was supposed to _only_ toast some bread. Clearly, he could not even do that. Ginny sighed.

"Harry!" Ginny insisted. Harry grinned. Ginny returned to her bubbling stew and reached the ladle into the soup before dipping it to her lips. _Hmmm… some salt would do the trick_ , she thought. "Harry! Grab me soon salt!" Harry nodded quickly and dove his head in the cabinet. He sprinkled some on the stew which turned a bright purple for a split second - which both of them missed, and then back again.

Ginny grabbed some dishes, declaring it ready. The couple sat down and dug in. The reaction was instantaneous. Harry's face turned bright red and Ginny's lips puckered in surprise. They both shoved each other aside and scooped refreshing water into their mouths in the kitchen sink. Red-faced and with purple lips, they turned to each other. Simultaneously, they ran to the kitchen and searched for the spice until they found it.

"Syreni Salis. What the hell is sy-ree-ni or s-ah-lis?!" Ginny grimaced at Harry. He grabbed the small bottle.

"Syreni Salis, also known as mermaid's salt, is an ingredient found in the deepest sea labyrinths. The salt is dug out of a violet-haired or hyacinthinus mermaid hair. This salt can be used **very lightly** (scratched out on the bottle) on fish, meats, or in some breads. Caution: do not use on soups or other liquid food beverages. Will increase intensity of salt flavor based on how wet it is." Harry paused there and looked up. Ginny stone-faced returned to her soup and stared into it. It was bright purple and churning softly. Slowly, she turned to Harry and broke out into fits of hysterical laughter. It proved to be contagious and Harry soon broke out laughing.

* * *

"This sure beats mermaid soup." Harry chuckled as he stared at the pasta they were sharing.

"Hey! You didn't like it?" Ginny twirled some spaghetti on a spoon and spun it towards his mouth like an airplane before turning it around and shoving it in her mouth. She giggled softly at Harry's petrified expression. He grinned but saddened almost immediately. _How had I missed so much of… this?_

* * *

The sun shone brightly and not a cloud was in the sky. Ginny grinned and swung higher. Harry had managed to convince Ginny that it was safe to allow James on Harry's lap as he swung. Now the two were swinging in sync.

"You know… when I was little, swinging together meant that you were "married"," Harry paused, flushing only slightly. Ginny looked down to hide a blush. Her long, silky hair covered her face.

"Sure," Ginny mused. _What would life be like forever with Harry?_ Yet there was that urge to just, go. Runaway. Leave everything and desert to the corners of her mind. It was cold. Scary. Foreign yet so familiar.

She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she missed Harry slowing down.

Anyone who had known Harry Potter knew he was a good guy. Nice, a bit shy sometimes. A good guy.

But those who really knew Harry Potter, _really_ knew him, knew he was not only determined but had a temper. They knew he could be as sweet and innocent as a lamb or… or… as murderous (in a not literal sense) and furious as a fire.

Harry slowed down completely and Ginny looked up. James sat swinging absent-mindedly on the swing alone. Harry stared darkly, frighteningly… in the distance.

That was the very beginning. When Ginny began to start to get scared.

"Harry?" Ginny asked softly, slowing down. He turned. And locked eyes with her. And those eyes said everything.

They said _I love you_. They said _I have to go_. They said _Bye._ But they also said _I am not losing you both again_.

And… Harry ran. Ginny screamed and sprinted after him, but found her legs stopped her after a hundred feet. _James_. Ginny ran back and grabbed James frantically, but Harry was near gone by then.

Ginny didn't train for Quidditch for nothing though and soon she was sprinting across an empty field with James on her back.

The park was laid out in a way that made it so the park bordered an empty corn field and then, a forest. The oaks were tall and shady and gave the forest an ominous look.

So Ginny ran and ran across the field. But finally she caught sight of what Harry had seen on the swings, when they were still happy. And it caused her to put a shield charm on James and run. Run.

The man. The man. Man.

She ran. Her hair flew back behind her, rippling. She was a blur. And if she hadn't ran back for James and delayed herself, she might have been caught in it. There was an explosion of fire, only one hundred feet away.

"HARRY!" Ginny screamed, her voice hoarse. Tears fell quickly on her face. "HARRY!" When there was no answer, Ginny sprinted into the flames.

Fire ate at her ginger hair and leapt at her ankles, an ever-hungry demon. But she caught sight of something on the ground. Praying that it wasn't Harry, Ginny nearly ran past.

Jet-black hair. Ginny stopped abruptly. And stopped. There. There was a break of the flames and a bit of blue sky showed.

"Harry. Harry," Ginny gripped his hair in her hands shakily. Her nails raked his scalp softly. "Don't go. Don't leave." He cracked an eye open. A blow to the head had knocked him out. It was bad _bad_. And she wasn't an Auror. She cradled his head in her lap.

"Won't," Harry croaked. Ginny was so relieved to hear his voice that she laughed. But it was quick. The flames had advanced and the heat was oppressive. Neither had brought their wands - even though Harry was an Auror.

The moment went by so quickly, Ginny wasn't sure. But she knew she could not survive without him. She shook and pressed her lips to his for possibly the last time.

Almost as if she was expecting it, arms grabbed her waist and pulled her away. Ginny flailed and screamed, but it was useless. They had already disapparated.

Somewhere deep in her brain, she knew that the man had already disapparated by the time she got there. She knew that an Auror had taken her. But before she left, stamped into the mud was a boot print with a Galleon print. Deja vu.

* * *

Ginny also knew that… that… Harry wasn't coming home this time.

"Dead." They would whisper later, the word slipping from lip to lip to ear to ear to… to an endless cycle.

A burning candle stood high. It's golden wax dripped down its side. Sometimes it bent low or climbed high. Bright oranges and yellows or neon reds clashed with a rival blue. It flickered once before darkness consumed the candle, suffocating it. The light flickered once more and went out.

Darkness.

 **Hi! Sorry, this is so short. Wow this is short. Oops. Sorry. It was a good stopping point. I wanted to publish one more after this before Christmas.**

 **Also, I am sorry this is so sad. Please look out for my next chapter.**

 **I have a lot of homework, so I'm not updating consistently.**

 **Hanukkah Countdown: 3 days**

 **Christmas Countdown: 15 days**

 **Kwanzaa Countdown: 16 days**

 **(Sorry if I did not mention of your holidays: those are the most common). Please review as an early present! Thank you...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Hi! I do not own the beautiful magic of J.K. Rowling.**

 **There is some extra explicit language in this chapter. If you are not okay with it… it is an "M" story.**

 **Two more things: was down earlier when I was writing this. Also, I am so so so sorry to everyone in Malaysia. I just found out that they banned this sight and I feel really bad. I hope it is not permanent. I love you all so much!**

 **Also, someone complained that they did not know what was going on. Yeah, um so… James went into a coma and someone lit Ginny's house on fire so she went to go live with Harry. Ginny has been kidnapped and had been tried to be murdered. Harry just died after running after her supposed kidnapper and James' hurter. That is the concise, negative way of looking at it, but it is what happened...**

 **Sorry for the long author's note, let's get going:**

"Neighbor reported disaster… severe burning… depression… avoid alcohol… fire… gone… dead…" Ginny drifted in and out of conscience.

She wanted to fly. Harry floated above her, his tousled black hair sparkling. But she was stuck. In the water. The water burned. Her skin crawled. But when she stretched her hands up, they were coated in blood. The water turned into blood. It grabbed her. Harry stared pitifully above her and flew mere feet above. She need him. Him. Hi. H. Harry.

* * *

 **Finally she woke up. Cold gray eyes stared into hers. Ginny closed her eyes in ultimate pain willing memories to go away. Willing to** ** _die_** **. At least she could join Harry then. Ginny closed her eyes and willed herself to let go. Instead of relief though, she felt a stinging smack to her cheek.**

"Ginny Weasley, you were never a quitter and you sure as hell are not one now," Ginny stared up into bloodshot brown eyes. The intensity of the light behind Hermione was too bright and Ginny squinted her eyes. Unconsciously, tears leaked out of her eyes.

Slowly, she heard the soft slam of the door as people filed out of the room. Finally, Ginny could just hear Hermione's breathing.

Everything came flooding back and her breathing picked up.

"No, no, no… I failed. Hermione. I f-f-failed. He's gone," Ginny sobbed, and she felt Hermione's tears and she bent over and sobbed into Ginny's shoulder. Everything was over for the two.

* * *

 **One week later** , nothing changed. Except that no one was home. Ginny had left three days later and hadn't looked back. The flat gathered dust. James went to go live with Andromeda. And everything was empty. Without Harry. Newspapers hadn't gathered information yet. It would only be days.

* * *

Ginny downed the amber liquid and felt it burn her throat. Every drink, she imagined it was burning her memories and feelings away.

The Muggle bar was quiet for a Saturday night, but not overly so. Ginny would not be noticed. Despite the many bodies, Ginny was cold.

A beefy man smirked at her from across the bar. Ginny flinched and downed another shot. But with every passing minute, Ginny grew colder.

Someone else would warm her tonight, for a change. She succumbed herself to the man.

* * *

"Ron." Hermione pulled Ron over into a desert closet in Grimmauld Place.

"Yes Hermione," Ron answered nonchalantly.

"Haven't you noticed? Ginny needs help." Ron nodded again.

"Sure… We all do," Ron attempted a grin, but failed miserably. "Listen, Hermione-"

"Shut up Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Ron stopped altogether at Hermione's tone of voice. "Shut the hell up! I am so fucking sick of everyone pretending that Ginny's OK. That Ginny left for her own good."

"..."

"Don't even fucking try to give me that bullshit about a Healer. Or a therapist. You know perfectly well what she needs. She needs someone to love her!"

"But… no one can like Harry did."

"Yes well she can sure as hell try! I am fucking sick of everyone using that same excuse. I thought… I thought, 'Why doesn't anyone do anything about this?' Then I realized, we are the 'someone'." Ron stopped. The rant Hermione just made included more swear words than she had ever said in her life.

"Please Ron. Try to understand. What if… what if you lost me?" Ron stopped altogether this time and the blood drained from his face.

"Let's find her."

* * *

Black. _HONK!_ Ginny stumbled as the wind pushed her back. The car sped past, followed by many others. Everything felt fuzzy. The man… she left? She couldn't even remember. All she knew was that she was looking for something… someone. Harriet? Harold? Harry? As soon as her mind crossed the name, pain coursed through her head, and tears swelled in her eyes. Ginny shut her eyes and slumped against the wall.

"Oooh. Rough night? We can help you," Two drunk men slurred as the wind lifted up her skirt. Ginny pulled out her wand and tried to use it to accio a headache potion, but instead cast them Bat Bogey hexes. Or so she thought before she passed out against the building. B. L. A. C. K.

* * *

 **Where do we end? When do we give up? Why do we stop? How can we cease? All things Ginny wondered as she sat in the cold Muggle cafe, Hermione and Ron next to her - begging to help. They couldn't do anything. No one could. Finally, Hermione and Ron stared at each other, consternation so heavy it was almost tangible.**

They said the one word that would wake Ginny up. … _James._ Ginny snapped out of it.

"Where is he?!" Some of Ginny's old determination flooded back into her. Hermione and Ron looked at each other again.

"Ginny - here's the thing. James, well, he isn't doing well."

"What the hell - Hermione winced, recalling her episode earlier - do you mean? I want to see James. Please."

"Ginny, he's upset. While you were gone." Ginny gasped as she realized what she had done - after his father had _died_ , she left.

"I'm so s-s-selfish. I'm s-s-so sorry." Ginny buried her head in her arms and Ron heard a little, muffled sob. He hated seeing his little sister like this.

"Listen, Ginny. Hey." Ron moved his chair next to her and hugged her while she recovered. For the first time in the past week, Ginny felt safe.

* * *

"James?" Molly asked him. He shook his head and looked away. His once favorite meal, mac and cheese, now laid cold and untouched on his plate. Suddenly, there was a loud knock, and James ran to the door.

Right as he laid his hand on the door knob, it swung open. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny - Hermione not so much - towered over James. James looked at Ron and Hermione until his eyes fell on Ginny.

The reaction was instantaneous, and he dashed towards Ginny and lept into her arms. He let out a little squeak.

"Mommy." He cried. "I want Daddy." Ginny felt tears slip down her cheeks. Hermione, Ron, Molly, and Arthur (in the corner), silently slipped into another room.

And for once, Ginny had no idea what to do.

* * *

Hours… Days… Weeks… Months… Thanksgiving passed uneventfully. Routines continued: Ginny went to the Holyhead Harpies and returned home to James, Hermione, and Ron; She found that she could no longer function on her one.

Routine overwhelmed her life and soon it was only "live your life day by day and try to survive". Good luck.

Behind the Quaffles or the toy broomsticks, there was a startling truth that Harry wasn't coming back.

* * *

Ginny shoved her Quidditch bag onto a chair and collapsed.

"Hey!" She called hoarsely before remembering that Hermione and Ron were out at a Ministry event. Molly had taken James for the night.

Then why was the bath running? Fragrances of… rose? wafted through the air as Ginny moved into the house.

A steaming plate of homemade falafel laid on the table with a glass of red wine. Ginny grinned.

"Hey."

Ginny screamed and turned as Hermione stepped out.

"Oh my god, Hermione, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, Ron went alone and I thought we could have a… girl's night?" Ginny grinned despite her shock and beating heart. For a second, she thought it was… someone else.

"Sounds lovely." Ginny sat down at the table, and they ate the falafel.

Interestingly enough, Ron was an amazing chef - better than Hermione, in fact. The only thing actually, Ron claimed.

When talks of Quidditch and work at the Ministry failed, they ate in silence: it was not a cold silence, but rather a peaceful silence, only broken minutes later as Ginny broke down.

Tears streamed down Ginny's face.

 _It was cold summer night. Harry had completed his Hogwarts graduation ceremony mere hours ago, and now, Ginny and Harry had retreated for lunch: dinner was reserved for the rest of the Weasleys/Granger._

 _Hand in hand, the couple walked. London was busy for a Wednesday afternoon. Anxious shoppers and rebellious teens strolled around the square. The smell of hamburgers and soda wafted through the air. A warm breeze shuffled towards them, toying with Ginny's waist-long hair. Trash laid in hidden heaps, protecting the homeless from the business of the approaching night._

 _The sun began to dip as the couple walked and talked casually._

" _So… what do you want to do?" Harry muttered happily, "I mean, where do you want to eat? Or whatever." Even after five months into their relationship, Harry still was nervous and got butterflies in his stomach whenever he looked at Ginny, something he would never admit._

" _Er… oh! There is an amazing Muggle place around here… up for falafel?" Harry looked at Ginny curiously as she explained the deliciousness of falafel._

 _Soon they were sitting in a quiet booth, broken only by Harry and Ginny's quiet exclamations of how good it was. Harry looked up, staring at her with wide eyes._

 _Her face was beautiful. Long, ginger hair framed a petite face that held so much love. Scars were desperately hidden by a thin layer of foundation, but even without the makeup, her face was gorgeous. Long, dark eyelashes covered chestnut orbs that blinked at Harry curiously. A bit of falafel dangled off of her pink lips. She was adorably cute._

 _And without thinking, without hesitation, Harry leaned over and kissed her, their first kiss since their relationship before the Battle of Hogwarts._

 _Ginny remember it perfectly. The feeling of his warm lips pressed on hers, how she waited_ so long _for this moment. How his pert lips were always a temptation to her like a child and a piece of candy. And the moment was everything she dreamed of and_ **so** _much more._

"No-no-no-no-no-no…" Ginny screamed before vomitting again. Tears slipped freely from her eyes and she wish she had her potions. _Was everything just a bad dream_? Hermione held back her hair as she dove in again. When the brunette was sure that Ginny would not vomit again, she ran to the cabinet and pulled out the Dreamless Sleep Draught. The potion tipped precariously, but the purple liquid stayed in its bottle. Ginny downed the acidic potion before passing out in front of the toilet.

…

* * *

Ginny stared in the mirror. Unflattering purple eye-bags and flushed cheeks gave Ginny a mad woman look. Her lips were tinted slightly purple from taking the Dreamless Sleep Draught so much. The only thing that kept her awake was James. But they couldn't even stay by each other for too long before they fell back into a miserable state.

Now Ginny was in St. Mungo's Hospital. Three weeks ago, Ginny had taken the Dreamless Sleep Draught one too many times after she couldn't fall asleep. When overtaken, it caused a coma. That's why Ginny was here. Exactly thirteen minutes ago, Ginny had woken up, surrounded up by her family.

It was too much and Ginny burst in to tears. Even now, Ginny wasn't sure if she could live.

Selfish or not, Ginny didn't _want_ to live. The only thing, in fact, that kept her here was James.

"Mommy!" James cried as he burst into the bathroom. Perfect timing, Ginny thought, as she finished the concealment charm over her face. She didn't want James to see her like this. Or anybody. But as he reached up, the charm broke. The Healers warned her that this would happen - lack of magical ability.

And for the first time, since Harry had died, he looked relieved.

"Mommy! You back." He grinned happily. Ginny's heart melted and she hugged him tightly.

"Yes James. Mommy's back." Ginny smiled. And sadly (uncharacteristically), the smile felt tight and unfamiliar.

* * *

 _His lips were as sweet as cotton candy to her. His toned, muscled arms easily pushed her on his twin bed that Ron and Harry were_ supposed _to be sharing. Ginny giggled and squealed. She tried to run to the other side of the bed, but Harry grabbed her waist: in turn, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him underneath her. They shared a passionate kiss before things began to get heated._

 _Harry's hands snaked underneath her thin shirt to her lower back where he flushed a bright red. She wasn't wearing a bra. Ginny quickly disposed of Harry's shirt. They continued snogging until it was obviously a decision whether they were going to have a sex or not._

 _Panting, Harry murmurred something that was lost to Ginny's ears, but she understood. But the Sunday winter evening was not the moment she wanted. Usually it was the other way around, Harry telling Ginny "no"._

 _But as a drafty cold air whispered through the house, the couple grew thankful for the thick quilts and just snuggled and cuddled. It was better than any kind of sex, not that they ventured to do anything of the such. They stayed up late into the night, whispering "I love you"'s to each other or just "hey" to keep each other from the confines of sleep. But as Ginny drifted off, Harry didn't mind because it just have him more option to stare at her beautiful face. Even in sleep, her face was like one of a godess: perfectly beautiful. She wasn't perfect, but that was what made her so beautiful._

 _And Harry knew, no matter what, he would never leave her._

* * *

It was still hard to think of even… three months afterwards. The fact that Harry wasn't going to come home.

* * *

 **Okay I owe everyone an apology. James definitely deserves more attention and also I KILLED HARRY POTTER OVER THE HOLIDAYS. I definitely brought down the festivities. That was mean of me. SPOILER ALERT WARNING BELOW**

 **Also you will see more of both in the next chapter so…**

 **Sorry for not publishing this before Christmas, I didn't want to bring down the mood. )):**

 **Thank you everyone for reading this! School and everything has been making me really busy, but fortunately I think I might be able to get in another chapter soon!**

 **Bye now! Oh and also… for a Christmas (or any other holiday) can you please leave me a review? (;**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! So, my story is officially a mess and I will be deleting it in the next week! Cheers!**

 **I am sick of the reviews and what not saying that my story doesn't make sense and I need to stop. I guess the most recent one was the last straw for me. I am rewriting it in "Dancing in the Dark". Go check it out.**

 **If you post(ed) a review for ANYONE, keep in mind of their feelings. I take time out of my day and work hard for this and I am sure other authors feel the same. So...**

 **By the way, I could really use an editor/beta reader. Thanks! Just private message me. (:**

 **Anyways, happy New Years.**

I am actually kind of sad because I feel like my... second (?) real story that I have ever actually written is a failure? So er... yeah! Just check out my other story and maybe... I don't even know. I feel so lost.


	15. Chapter 14b

**Sorry, I hate posting these chapters without any real content, but I wanted to make one thing clear. The critical readers are not the sole reason I am rewriting this. I think I got a little off track along the way. It may be a while before I complete rewriting it. I am on vacation.**

 **Also, I plan on making the chapters longer. I think I will delete this story in the next week or so. I am** ** _not_** **ditching this idea, but simply rewriting it! I also really appreciate all of the recent support. I read and love all of the reviews/PMs. (((:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi. I understand if you don't want to read this, but here it goes:**

I wrote "Alone and In the Dark" as my second fanfiction story. I never regretted it. In fact, I wrote over 100 pages and I was freaking proud! But… every time I wrote another story, I remained unsatisfied: my intention and ideas for the story were clear in my head, but not on paper (or screen). Why?

I would like to remember a review I got: "Please, just for a moment, try to remember where you want to take this story and then start over. I think your original idea and intention were good but it got lost along the way." And so I did: think. I thought long and hard. And there was a truth that I had been denying this whole entire time: it was time to put "Alone and In the Dark" to sleep. Thank you for understanding.

 **(I WILL KEEP THE STORY UP, BUT I WILL NOT CONTINUE IT**.)

 **Ahh, I could have elaborated for another three hundred pages, but I didn't want to bore y'all to sleep. I feel it is unfair that I only complained to you guys about my story, so I decided to include a short little story for you guys and gals:**

[December 10, 2013] "Uncle Harry, look!" Rose giggled. Even as a seven-year-old, she continued to beat Harry in Wizarding Chess. Harry looked back down at the game with a sigh of defeat.

"Oh yeah? I'll get you-" Harry leapt over to Rose and began tickling her. It was warm in the living room. Two weeks before Christmas, and Ron and Hermione had offered to join them. No one felt like going outside in the blistering cold. Now, they all curled up around a fire in Harry's and Ginny's home. It was a small, but quaint abode and Ginny and Harry fell in love with it.

Lily and Hugo sat happily near the fire, their faces smeared with chocolate. Ron had snuck them both Chocolate Frogs, and soon they were both drifting off. Hermione and Ron cuddled, sharing occasional kisses. Albus and James, on the other hand, were delightful racing around the room on toy broomsticks, only hovering a couple feet off the ground. Harry was reluctant to allow them more in the living chill of the winter occasionally seeped in through the windows, but no one felt it - as the comfortable warmth of the crackling fire kept it at bay.

Any second, and Ginny would be arriving. She had had Holyhead Harpies practice. Suddenly, they heard a car pull up.

Harry looked at Hermione and Ron, and they nodded.

* * *

Ginny was absolutely exhausted. Her muscles ached, but the hot shower did wonders to soothe them. Stomping off her boots to rid of the snow, Ginny carefully walked up the door. Her damp hair had already begun to freeze in the icy weather. It was dark as pitch, and a warm glow emitted from the house.

Ginny prepared to grab her key, but the door swung open. _Curious,_ Ginny thought. She slipped off her boots upon entering the house and closed the door. Suddenly, Ginny gasped.

A trail of flickering, pale candles led a pathway out of the main hallway and to the kitchen. Squealing with the delight of Harry's surprise, Ginny approached the kitchen, unaware of the pair of glowing eyes watching her.

The candles stopped in the kitchen, and Ginny gasped. A trail of red balloons led her to living room. Curiously enough, though, one of the said: "Pop us!" Using a given needle, Ginny popped the first one.

A tiny piece of paper fell from the whirlwind of confetti. Ginny grabbed it. It displayed a picture of Harry and Ginny in the snow, laughing, both unaware that the picture had been taken. Her eyes blurred with tears as she continued popping them: they showed various pictures.

Ginny's personal favorite was a picture of the pair's first kiss. In the picture, Ginny had just finished hugging him, and he began kissing her. A flush crept up her cheeks remembering the moment.

With delicate hands, Ginny collected them, hugging them to her chest like a toddler with beloved treats.

The balloons stopped after the poem, and Ginny continued where it leads: the living room.

The next room was a web… of memories. Pink ribbon was webbed across the room. Clipped on the strings were little notecards. Maybe… fifty or so. Ginny picked one up.

 _And with a blazing determination, Ginny threw her arms around him, too ecstatic to care about the intimacy of the situation. But it wasn't long before the Gryffindor common room was roaring and some were scowling: Harry and Ginny caught in a full kiss, their tongues -_ Ginny stopped there. And blushed. But she continued reading every last one. Finally, there was one room left, their bedroom.

She was too excited to notice the padding footsteps that followed her into the last room. It was beautiful: roses and candles and two glasses of champagne and strawberries (her favorite fruit). Ginny grabbed one and bit into the sweet, juicy fruit. She looked around and eyed a small box of chocolates. Delicately, Ginny lifted off the lid. And promptly screamed.

There, in replace of one of the chocolates, laid a beautiful, sparkling diamond ring. It was simple, the metal band twisted around a small diamond.

She looked up. Or rather down.

"Will you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, marry me?"

"Yes."

 **Good night, "Alone and In the Dark".**


End file.
